THE ARRANGMENT
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: What happens when the only way to save your people is an arranged marriage? Can love come from it? What challenges will they face? This is a story written by me and StoryMaker7. Please enjoy and leave comments.
1. The Arrangment

**[CHP.1]**

**I thank God for my inspiration.**

Kenobi, Anakin, Rex, and Cody were all sitting about looking over a message sent to the Republic about a week ago.

A firy red fox furred man with brown hair and tan skin was talking as the woman next to him stood like a general, with brown hair, gold eyes and white fur.

"Please the Separatist have already tried to take the planet (Buzz.)… Protector Gilda and I agree they are too strong for our people to handle alone (Buzz)…We reach out to you to help us and in in return we share our technology and (Buzz.)…We only ask for a treaty to be made of peace between our kind to insure (Buzz)… Please bring two of your men, preferably warriors of your army so we may know who we are to fight alongside and (Buzz)…"

"Sadly, the transmission ends there." Kenobi sighs.

"Someone really didn't want these people to reach out to us." Anakin looks over.

"They most really need help." Rex nods worried for them.

"They're technology must be quite powerful if they could get this message out so well intact." Cody looks on arms crossed.

"Indeed. If the Separatist are that desperate to keep these people out of our reach then we must help them." Kenobi nods.

"I wonder what the rest of the message was trying to say. I'd hate to get there and suddenly forget something." Anakin smirks.

"I'm sure the people will understand once we explain. You two should go and rest while Anakin and I pilot the ship. The Volpi asked that we bring two of our warriors and who better than two of our top men. Best they see them rested." Kenobi looks at the two troopers with a smile and they nod.

As the two head off to another part of the ship Cody had to sigh "I don't think we'll get much rest with general Skywalkers flying."

"What do you mean?" Rex looks at him a bit confused.

"He crashes almost every ship he pilots. I don't know about you but I'd like to get there in one piece." Cody glares.

"There is that." Rex chuckles at that, used to his generals hot dogging.

Meanwhile on the planet Volpi…

The planet Volpi was a lush land with five different ranges of land; Forest, mountain, dessert, river, and finally tundra.

Inside a large estate we see the same fire colored Volpi from the call pacing about.

The female with the gold eyes stood nearby and said "Calm yourself they said they would come."

"I know Gilda but I worry. How can I ask two of my own people to do this? I know it's for the best and the way of our people but… Sigh. Any they chose and that accepts must be allowed to go." The silver eyed man sits down sadly.

"Yes Richard that is what we agreed to. Please calm yourself. What's the worst that could happen?" Gilda smirks.

Richard glares annoyed "You know exactly what could happen."

Suddenly they heard a load scurrying about upstairs as Gilda laughed and Richard groaned, face in his hands.

Upstairs…

"Maybe a bit more color." A long braided red haired and orange furred woman looks at the overdone room.

"Don't you think you're going overboard with their rooms Zoe?" A female Volpi with dark blue gray fur chuckles. She had short brown hair and large brown eyes.

"You think so Asha?" Zoe's ears droop looking around.

Asha looked at the overly extravagant looking room and chuckled "Look sometimes less is more. Here let me help."

Asha comes up to take a few things down, like the extra curtains, the extra-large pillows, and a few flower arrangements and replaces them with small scented candles.

"There, that should do it. I heard most off warders don't have a great sense of smell so the scented candles might be better." Asha smiles at her work.

"It does look a lot better." Zoe sighs looking at the nicer room.

"Your idea was great too Zoe, you were just excited. I get the same way at times. Remember when I accidently over painted that project in school?" Asha chuckles.

"That was funny." Zoe chuckles.

"Besides this is really exciting, off worlders staying here for the first time. You think they look anything like the invaders with the black sword." Lila ponders.

"I hope not." Zoe huffs at the idea.

The planet had once been attacked before by a group of warrior like people with a black like sword. What they never expected was that the people had technology that helped them connect to the nature around them and help drive them off.

Back on the ship…

Rex couldn't sleep. His mind was raising about what was going on and that they would be needed in some way other than fighting.

Cody was much the same. He wasn't able to sleep, not just because General Skywalker was at the helm. But he found himself thinking about the people that they would be meeting soon.

"You can't sleep either?" Rex turns to face his brother.

"Not a wink. I keep thinking about these people. I've never seen anyone people with such a balance of animal and human form." Cody sits up to look at him.

"Yeah it's pretty interesting huh?" Rex sits up his mind spinning on what others could look like.

"It's interesting and they seem to have their own warrior like structure. I suppose I'm interested to look up their tactics and such. But I think what I can't get out of my head the most is the unfinished message." Cody frowns leaning his head on a fist.

"I'm sure it was just instructions on how to help. And we can just ask when we arrive." Rex tries to assure his worry wort brother.

"True. I just, I feel like we might just end up paying for the lack of information somehow." Cody sighs laying back.

"It'll be fine. Now we should try to get some rest." Rex lays back down.

With that the two finally lay back down to sleep.

Back on Volpi the next morning…

Zoe wakes up to a small alarm. Sitting up she places on a rube over her pjs then walks to a room next door.

Inside are scattered toys around a round blue bed sleeping inside is a little curly sandy haired and orange furred pup. The five year old boy hugs a little blue fox plushy with a military hat on it.

"Peter. Peter time to wake up my pup." Zoe gently strokes his hair as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"No. Sleepy." The pup nuzzles into his pillow not wanting to get up.

"If you don't get up no pancakes." Zoe smiles down at him.

"Pancakes?" Peter looks at his mom with his sleepy silver eyes.

"Come on. Grandpa and Granny probably have them ready." Zoe holds her hands out for him.

Peter hugs his mom, being carried down still sleepy. Once in his seat he pops awake at the site of the high stack in front of him. His tail wagging as he sits his toy on the side as he digs in.

"So ravenous." An orange furred older woman laughs placing some coffee down for her daughter.

"Dad already out?" Zoe sips her morning brow waking up herself.

"He wanted to make sure the spot will be safe." Lila, Mr. Summer, nods sitting down with some food.

"Safe?" Peter looks up from his food with a messy face.

"The Jedi are coming remember? Grandpa wants they're landing spot to be safe." Zoe laughs cleaning her pup's face.

"What they look like?" Peter looks curious with an ear twitch.

"Don't know yet. But I'll find out soon." Zoe smiles at his bright eyes. "Now let's get you ready for school." She gets him out of the chair.

"I wanna stay with mama." Peter hugs her as they go back to his room.

"Mama is meeting the Jedi and you have play time with your friends." Zoe buttons up his shirt.

Peter puffs his cheeks not wanting to be away from her. The two had been like that since his father, Hiro, passed away two years ago. It had been a rough two years so they moved in with Zoe's parents for a bit of help. Mostly since Zoe couldn't stand being in a house that smelt of her lost love.

"I'll be there to pick you up and afterwards we can get ice cream to start the summer. What do you say?" Zoe pats his head lightly.

"Kay." Peter nods with a small wag of his tail.

Out in the city…

"Hey you two, what took you so long?" Asha asks waiting near the school.

"Sorry we're getting to a lazy start." Zoe looks down at her son holding on to Soldier, his toy.

"Hey big guy. Excited for the summer to star?" Asha pats his head.

Peter just nods hugging the toy. He was still pouting a bit about not getting mama to himself starting today after school.

"Aw what's the matter?" Asha asks seeing his reaction.

"He's mad we won't get alone time this summer." Zoe looks down at her pouting pup.

"Aw come here you." Asha hugs him, blowing his cheek making him laugh.

"Aunty, stop it." Peter laughs.

"Not till you give me my hug." Asha tickles him.

"I suggests you give in." Zoe laughs herself at this.

Peter gives in and hugs her and she hugs back before letting go.

"Now that's better. Hey if it makes you feel better we'll go do a bunch of fun things this summer." Asha smiles.

"Pinky promise?" Peter looks up with his big eyes.

"Pinky promise." Asha smiles holding her pinky out Peter smiles as they do the little vow.

"And I promise we'll go out for mama pup time." Zoe does the same.

"Kay." Peter smile at his mom.

They then drop the little guy off. Peter was clingy to Zoe for a bit before Miss Flora, his teacher, finally got him to come in. Once that was done the two headed off to where the Jedi would land.

"So, excited to see the handsome off worlders?" Asha chuckles as she slightly elbows her friend.

"Asha." Zoe's ears go up a bit.

"Oh come on Zoe, I'm just slightly joking. And of course I'm excited as well. This is kind of a historic day for our people. And I know you're fascinated as well since you volunteered to be their guide." Asha winks sticking her tongue out slightly.

"I just hope Peter doesn't feel abandoned." Zoe sighs heavily with drooped ears.

"Don't worry I'll help out where I can with Peter. Who knows maybe he'll like our guests. Oh look they're landing." Asha points up.

"Let's hurry." Zoe rushes over.

The two rush over to stand next to Gilda and Mr. Summers as the shuttle finally drops down. Then the platform dropped and four men came down, it was clear to see that two of them were Jedi and the other two were the soldiers.

'They're not bad looking. But something about that armor seems familiar.' Asha has to raise a brow.

'Peter will go wild having real soldiers here.' Zoe giggles a bit at picturing her happy pup.

Once they were down Richard came up and said "Welcome to Volpi my friends. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"The pleasure is ours Chief Summers. We're glad to help in any way we can." Kenobi nods.

"Please come this way." Richard nods back and brings them over to Gilda and the girls.

As the guys walked by they started to notice something, many of the people in the crowed were female, and many were staring at them with a sort of shine in their eyes. Even stranger, many acted very flirty towards them. Sending kisses, lash fanning, and waving fingers. It was strange.

The two looked at each other thinking 'What's going on?'

"These two will be your guides while here." Richard walks them over.

"I'm Zoe Summer, heir to the Forest Region and a healer." Zoe curtsies politely.

"I'm Asha Stonefeather." Asha nods to them.

"I am Anakin Skywalker and it's an honor to meet you." Anakin takes a hold of Asha and Zoe's hands kissing them.

'How does his mate deal with him?' Zoe takes her hand back not liking that.

'The poor woman.' Asha sighs heavily

"I am Obi-won Kenobi. Please except my apologies for my flirty former student." Kenobi gives a polite nod. "Then these are our men." He motions to the two soldiers.

"Captain Rex at your service." Rex salutes a bit stiff.

"Commander Cody ma'am." Cody salutes.

"Look at them. So muscular. Over here boys." The vixens call swooning over them.

"Alright time to go!" Gilda barks ready to draw her swords.

All of them run off then.

'What was that all about?' the guys look confused.

"Sorry about that, all of them are just a bit curious." Richard sighs hoping they wouldn't think poorly of them.

"Oh no it's quiet alright. All of this is new to us as well." Kenobi assures him.

"Why don't we head back to my manor and get settled in? My wife has been making a nice lunch for us." Richard motions for them to get going.

"Lead the way." Anakin nods.

At the house…

Lunch was mostly intros again and telling a bit about themselves. And Richard explaining what has happened.

"So they cut you off from trade routes?" Kenobi looks surprised.

"We have a few systems we trade with. But no one has been able to get through that blockade." Richard nods with drooped ears.

"Luckily we had been told about the Jedi and your help being allowed. Thank you so much for coming." Gilda explains.

"Don't worry about it. We're happy to help." Anakin shakes his hands in front of him a bit.

"Excuse me, Lady Zoe the school is calling." A maid comes in with a polite head bow.

'Peter.' Zoe's ears droop.

"Excuse me." Zoe nods to the guests as she gets up.

"Is Zoe a teacher as well?" Kenobi looks very impressed.

"It must be Peter." Lila shakes her head a bit.

"Who's Peter?" Cody raises a brow.

"Oh he's Zoe's son." Asha explains.

"I'm sorry, the school was having a half day and I forgot. I'll be back in a bit." Zoe relays with another polite bow.

"Don't worry about it. We're just eating anyway." Rex says with a small hand wave.

"Thanks." Zoe smiles before heading out.

"So I would like to know more about your men. It's best we know who we will be working with especially with all the important events that they'll have to attend…" Richard starts.

"Events? Excuse me Chief Summers, I didn't know our men would have to be in any events. Is there a reason for this?" Kenobi asks confused.

Richard raised a brow "Did you not get all our message?"

"It was somewhat distorted and parts of it missing from the Separatist trying to keep it from getting to us." Anakin explains.

The Volpi all looked over shocked, Lila and Asha flushed as Gilda chuckled.

"Is there something wrong sir? I assure you my brother and I are willing to help in any way we can." Cody explains.

"We're here to help after all." Rex nods.

They all looked at each other and Richard then said "It's a bit embarrassing especially after what happened at your welcoming." he sighed.

"No wonder you boys looked so freaked out. You had no idea what you were getting into." Asha looks on shocked.

"Wait the attention they were getting, that was expected, and what were they getting into?" Anakin asks with a raised brow worried for his men.

They all look at each other and then Richard says "Well you see the only way our people can create a peace treaty is if we um… How to say this?"

"Is if we create a bond stronger than anything written on paper, a bond bound by one of the strongest vows ever done. Marriage." Gilda is the one to talk to them.

"What?!" they all say shocked.

Rex nearly chokes on his soda as he speaks. Cody was choking down his drink not wanting to do a spit take.

"You see for our people to fully accept this treaty we must have a marriage. It was started some generations ago when the clans first joined to have peace with each other. The tradition is so deep in our culture we can't erase it." Richard explains.

"But why our men? Why not a representative?" Kenobi raises a brow.

"Your representatives only represent one planet each. While your warriors represent your entire Republic. That is why we asked for you to bring them. So we could make a peace treaty in marriage and then hopefully by blood with the pups to come." Gilda explains.

"Pups?!" The guys jump now, feeling the whole thing crashing down on them.

"Waugh wait isn't there another way to do this?" Anakin asks.

"No. Chief Summers is open but the people are so stuck in the old ways at times that if we don't do things like this then we could have a revolt on our hands. So there for there has to be an engagement." Asha sighs at how her people thought at times.

At that the two brothers sat down a bit spaced out.

"I believe my men need time to process this while we talk more on the subject. Is that okay?" Kenobi asks.

"Of course, Asha can you take them to they're room?" Richard asks.

"Sure, come on guys let's get you both set up." Asha goes over to tap their shoulders and the two fallow her like zombies. Still in shock from what they heard.

With the guys…

"Engagement? Really?" Rex sighs siting on the lush bed.

"We can't really do this, the rules forbid us to have attachments like this." Cody paces back and forth.

"Well since it's for a treaty I guess the rules are null void." Rex ponders.

"I can't believe this is happening. Are we really doing this?" Cody sits down pondering.

"This really is…" Rex sighs rubbing the back of his head then sees curious eyes by the door then tries to hide but his little orange ear is still in sight, Rex has to fight a chuckle at that.

"Rex I don't think any of this if very…" Cody starts to lecture.

Rex motions for him to be quiet then points to the twitching orange ear seen in the crack of the door. Rex was still trying not to laugh at the cute scene.

Cody raised a brow then smirked. 'Looks like we got a little spy.' He had to hold in a little chuckle at that.

Peter, realizing they're quiet, peeks in the door to find them by the door. His little ears go up at as he sees them by the door, falling back on his butt surprised.

"You okay little guy?" Rex helps him up.

Peter nods a bit red. A bit shy in front of new people. He plays with his hands as he looks at the floor and the new twin men.

"Is there something you wanted to ask us?" Cody leans down to be eye level with him. Not wanting to scare the kid.

"U-um… do you w-want to play with me? Mama and aunty are busy with Grandpa and the… Jebi?" Peter tries to recall what they're called.

"Jedi." Rex corrects softly.

"Yeah that's it." Peter says a bit excited then falls back again. "Um so… can you?" he looks at them hopeful.

"Well um you see…" Cody rubs the back of his head uncertain.

"I think we can play a bit. But if you want to be a soldier…" Rex goes back into the room. "Then we better trade." He takes off the little helmet and places his bucket on the pup's head.

"Rex what are you doing?" Cody looks shocked.

"Oh come on, we can keep him busy until his mom or dad are free." Rex whispers back to his brother. "Plus if we're having our own might want to get used to it." He looks at the happy little guy.

"Rex!" Cody flushes at the thought of having kids of his own. 'I can't believe that's part of the treaty!'

"Come on. Come on. The living room is big enough to play in." Peter pulls on Rex's hand with his little ones.

"Coming. Coming." Rex laughs as he lets himself be lead.

Cody sighs and decides to give in. He needed to keep his mind off of this.

In the living room the boy played around and Rex taught him how soldiers really moved around a battel field. Cody explaining how soldiers planned, stick together, and never left each other behind. The two even told some stories, keeping out a few things so as not to scare the kid.

Cody had to emit he did have fun with the boy, he was always curious about his younger brothers but the Kaminoans never really ever let them interact with such young brothers. Saying it wasn't a task they needed to know.

Rex found the kid adorable. He puts his whole heart into the game and clearly likes being a protector in them. He wondered if Peter got that from his mom or his father.

In the end they used everything in the living room to make it look like a course and battle field. After several pretend battles… well let's just say they all ended up falling asleep. Peter in-between the two exhausted men and snuggling up to Rex, who had an arm protectively over the boy.

Meanwhile…

"I felt so bad for them when they found out. They looked so shocked. They were zombies for a while after the news." Asha sighs explaining to Zoe about what happened.

"Oh the poor guys." Zoe's ears pin down at that.

"I'm still trying to get my head around the thought that they're only 15 years old. Gilda is chewing the Jedi out right now for that stupid cloning idea of theirs." Asha huffs.

"Really there's no good reason to do that. I would think they'd be more respectful to life." Zoe huffs a bit at that.

Their people were big believers in life and how it must be respected. Having living beings made unnaturally to be forced to live to only fight and die in a war was not at all seen as a respect for life to them.

"I'm glad your dad is deciding to help them out. And not taking back his idea. If you ask me not letting them have attachments is a horrible idea." Asha scuffs.

"Oh maybe we can start sending packages to Kamino with little things for the pups to enjoy." Zoe ponders on how else they can help.

The two go into the living room and find the cutest sight ever.

Asha whispers "Photo moment." As she gets her holocam out.

'So cute.' Zoe giggles.

"Papa." Peter nuzzles Rex in his sleep.

Zoe felt her heart break a bit at that. The two of them did often fall asleep playing soldiers. She found it so sweet back then.

After the photo is taken Zoe carefully takes Peter out of his place. Peter nuzzles her in his sleep.

"You going to be okay?" Asha asks looking worried.

"I'm just going to put him to bed. Want to cover them please?" Zoe whispers with a sad smile.

"Sure." Asha nods grabbing some blankets.

"Papa… home." Peter mutters as he settles into his bed.

"I wish he could honey. I wish he could." Zoe's eyes mist as she gently moves his curls out of his face.

'Why did you have to be a hero?' Zoe smiles sadly at a photo just out in the hall.

Zoe rubs her fingers over it lightly remembering that playful day. A wonderful day where they were both free from their duties.

"That was a perfect day." Zoe rubs her misty eyes.

"Oh Zoe." Asha pats her back seeing her friend.

She had just finished covering the two and had come to check on her. Knowing how hard hearing about her old mate must feel.

"It's been two years, but it still hurts." Zoe whispers turning to cry in her friend's shoulder.

"Let it out Zoe, let it out." Asha rubs her friends back.

"Why? Why did he have to go into that storm?" Zoe whimpers recalling how he died.

They had had a horrible storm two years ago. It came as a surprise to all. Zoe was in with a sick Peter so Hiro was pulling a double shift. He went out on a boat to help get those stuck out on them in the river region to shore. But while helping his ship hit some rocks, he got everyone on to another ship but didn't make it himself. They went out to look for him and his life boat right away, but he had hit the rocks. He had no chance in that weather.

After that Zoe left the Protectors. She still helps as a healer and certain events. But she's purely a healer and heir. Zoe didn't want to make their pup and orphan and the others understand why she chose it.

"I miss him. I miss him so much." Zoe weeps.

Zoe has always tried not to cry in front of Peter. Not that they haven't wept as a family. But she likes putting on a brave face for her pup whom looks more like his father every passing year. So in moments like these she lets out her pain.

Truth is Zoe is relieved he seems to have no abilities. No force skill means he can't be a Protector. He won't be put in danger like his father was.

"He had a heart of gold that guy. He could never leave anyone behind, you know that. That's why you feel for him." Asha sighs.

"Yeah." Zoe sniffles looking over at an image of them when they entered the Protectors.

In the photo Hiro had swept Zoe up into his arms grinning ear to ear. Zoe flushed as he had done this right before the camera went off. Meanwhile Asha's laughing to the side at the antic already predicting back then that they would be mates.

"Come on you should go get some rest." Asha helps get her friend to her room.

Zoe just nods. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep hugging a pillow that had laid on the other side of the bed.

"Hiro." Zoe whimpers a bit in her teary sleep.

Once her friend was asleep Asha sighed. She felt truly sorry for her friend. To lose a mate was hard for a Volpi and usually they didn't find another. It was rare. She wanted her friend to be happy but she wasn't sure if could ever push her to try again. Not with the pain her friend held.

She then went down to find Gilda smirking as she was looking inside the living room.

"Still out cold?" Asha chuckles.

"They're good with pups. That will definably help them find a mate." Gilda chuckles as she closes the door.

The next day…

Cody and Rex woke up flushed to find themselves on the floor, at first they were worried Peter was gone but guessed that one of his parents had moved him. They then cleaned up the living room and headed off to clean up before breakfast.

Once done they heard a knock at their door. They both looked over and Cody opened it to find "General Kenobi. Is there something wrong sir?" Cody stands at attention.

"Sir." Rex stands ready for anything.

"At ease you two. I just came to tell you both what decision we came to." Kenobi tries to calm them.

The two nod but still stand at attention. Kenobi sighed at that but decided to continue "We've come to the conclusion that there is no other way to make the treaty without there being an uprising with the people. But we have also decided that you two cannot be forced into doing this. So if you two would rather not be the ones to make the treaty then we can always ask some of your other brothers to take this responsibility on."

The two looked at each other shocked. Were they actually being giving a choice on such an important matter? The two looked over at their general and responded.

"As much as this is a shock sir, this is a mission of peace. If we declined it would take too long to bring in another pair of brothers to replace us. And then the Separatist would come in and hurt the people." Cody gives his impute.

"And there's no guarantee the next batch would be interested." Rex adds with a nod.

"So it seems we'll be taking this assignment sir." Cody finally said.

At that Kenobi blinked and said "I, I'm glad to hear that. But please remember you two are not being forced to do this and if you do this there is no going back."

"We're aware sir." Rex nods with a serious expression.

"We said we'd help in whatever way we could and we meant it." Cody nods.

Kenobi sighs and nods back and says "Okay then. Well the girls will be taking you out about the town today to get to know the people a bit and they're ways. Try to at least enjoy yourselves and be social. The Chief has given us a month for you two to make a choice and then the engagement rituals will start."

The two nodded though were curious about what these engagement rituals were.

Kenobi sensed this "Don't worry I'll inform you when you'll have a task to do, like the events you'll be attending during our time here. I promise we won't try to put up any more surprises for you two."

The two smile at that, appreciating his words.

Peter once again is brought down by his mom. He had played so hard yesterday he hadn't even needed Soldier to sleep. Which was good since he hadn't been dried in time. But once more he hugs his toy close.

Breakfast was uneventful. Mostly just light chatter about the day. Peter announcing he wanted to play soldier again with the two troopers.

"You had fun huh?" Zoe smiles at her peppy son.

"Yeah. They told me the soldier's code and… and how to sneak and…" Peter tries to name everything off. "We can play again can't we?" he looks at them with big eyes.

"Maybe later tonight kiddo." Rex pats his head.

Peter smiles at that taking in the feel of big hands in his hair again.

'They're kinda rough like papa's were.' Peter ponders trying to recall his dad.

"We'll definably try to make time pup." Cody nods.

"Kay." Peter yips happily.

Later…

Running off they try to lose the mob. Finally ditching them as they duck into a little book store called Fang For Thought.

"T-that was close." Rex and Zoe said at the same time.

"I'd rather face a whole battalion of droids then do that again." Cody holds his chest.

"And I'd rather fight a griffon then face them." Asha pants.

"Well now, been a while since I've seen you girls. But I didn't think you'd have mates." An old man chuckles looking over at them from his counter.

The four blink at that then see they're all holding hands. They let go at that a bit red.

"Come on Grandpa Link, you know I'm not after a new mate." Zoe clears her throat moving away with a sad look.

"Besides they're not our mates, they're the representatives that came to help us out with the treaty. We just had to duck in here to escape a mob of crazy vixens." Asha sighs.

"Well feel free to hide out in here until the mob cools down." The gray furred tod smiles at them.

"Thank you sir." Rex nods to him.

"We really appreciate it." Cody does the same.

With that they look around a bit.

Rex finds Zoe sitting on a lazy sofa looking at the wall with a far off and sad expression. He could guess what or who she was thinking of. A part of him wanted to ask what happened but thought it best not to.

Turning he goes down to look at a book. Only to find he can't read it.

'I left the translator in my pack.' Rex sighs at that. 'Maybe I'll find a kids book and look at the pictures.' He places it back then goes looking around.

As he walks through he finds himself drawn back to where Zoe is. Despite the sad expression on her face she is quiet pretty. And her colors all seem to blend well. Her eyes like star light in only a slight contrast to her sunset colored hair and fur.

'Wait a minute what am I thinking?' Rex shakes his head. 'Wait I'm allowed to think this aren't I? Oh this is confusing.' He sighs to himself still trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

Cody looked around as he brought his translator out Asha noticed it and asked "What's that?"

"It's a translator. It helps us to read other languages." Cody explains as he holds up the device.

"Wough so cool. Can you show me how it works?" Asha looks excitedly.

"Um sure." Cody says surprised she was interested.

As they walked about Asha showed him a few of her favorite books. Some he liked and others weren't really his taste. The one he liked the most was the Gifter series, and some stories based on the lands history and culture.

As they looked about though Asha was very animated with how she described the stories, which she liked and which she didn't. But as they walked there was one thing on his mind he couldn't get out.

"Asha… I'm not going to judge you. Just like I told that jerk. But, why did you attack your fellow Protectors?" Cody asked.

Asha looked over and said nonchalantly "Oh I went out to hunt when I overheard some of my hunting party say they were going to hunt me down instead. I felt so made that when I felt someone shove me I went wild and attacked them. After that I've been branded as a danger. Gilda's the only one who believes me when I say they were planning to hunt me. That's why she's got them under threat."

Cody looked on shocked and asked "But why? Why would they betray you like that? Your part of their unit your squad how…" Cody couldn't comprehend it, but then he remembered Slick. And how he betrayed his own brothers.

"It's not really betrayal when you were never friends with them to begin with. I was always a little different then everyone else because of the way I think. I have a mental disorder that makes certain things difficult and certain social situations hard but I do okay when I can. The other reason is because of my fur." Asha growls.

Cody was shocked once more. 'What's wrong with her fur, it's blue but that actually makes it look really unique.'

"Oh you probably don't know why they hate my fur. It's just that only those with mountain clan blood have this color. And yes you're right there is no mountain clan, not anymore. Let's just say their warriors made a mistake and it cost them everything." Asha sighed.

Cody saw this was already a lot to ask and said "So what other story do you recommend? So far you've given me lots to look over."

Asha seemed to light up again at that and dragged him away to look at more.

They stayed at the bookstore longer than they thought. Enough that their stomachs grumbled telling them to head out to eat.

"Where should we go to eat?" Zoe ponders.

"How about Milli's? Best diner in town in my book." Asha smirks showing her extra-long fangs. The two looked over shocked at that making her flush saying "Oh that's my mountain side. They had large fangs because of the griffons that live there."

"I always liked them." Zoe smiles at her friend.

"I think they're fine." Rex nods.

"I bet they probably come in handy when you need them." Cody nods.

Asha smiles and says "Well lets go, it think we're safe so far but just in case."

Asha and Zoe sniff the air outside and give the all clear.

The boys glad for that and head out, the girls showing them the best way to sneak around the town.

At Milli's…

The little diner was cozy and was run by a nice vixen around Gilda's age with what looks like almost pink fur and sandy curls.

"Here you go kids. Now tell me if you all have room for dessert." Milli smiles and heads off.

The guys looked happily at their food and were ready to dig in but they saw the way the girls were trying to hold in their smirks.

"What? What is it?" Rex looks confused.

"Is there a joke we don't know about?" Cody raises a brow.

"Sorry guys it's just, Milli's trying to butter you boys up a bit." Asha chuckles.

"She's really pulling out all the stops." Zoe laughs.

The two looked confused at that.

"Why would she want to impress us? Wait is she…?" Cody looks over panicked.

"She's not one of the ones is she?" Rex looks worried.

"No, no she's not the one interested in you guys, she's interested for her girls." Asha chuckles.

"Twins. They're good friends of ours." Zoe nods with a smile.

The two calm at that but then feel uncertain about the meal.

"It's okay boys, she's nice to everyone. Though I think you might like Lilly and Tulip. They both have their mother's kind nature and pinkish fur." Asha chuckles as she thinks of the sweet girls who love to sing.

"Or are they not your type?" Zoe ponders.

"Um we're not sure…" Cody seems uncertain.

"I'm not sure if we have one." Rex ponders his eyes lingering a bit on Zoe then back at his food.

"We could set you boys up on a date if you like." Asha offers.

"They're nice really. And at least it will get your feet wet in the dating pool." Zoe nods wanting to help.

"It's not that it's just, we're not all that certain how to act on these sort of things. We didn't even interact with women most of our lives so going in straight for a date would feel kind of awkward I suppose." Cody sighs rubbing the back of his head, hating to admit a disadvantage like that.

"Even the woman we've met with we've never looked at them that way. Not that a lot of them really saw us in the army of faces." Rex sighs at coming to realize all of that.

"Oh we're sorry boys, we just wanted to help." Asha's ears droop.

"We didn't even think of that." Zoe's ears pin.

"It's okay we know that. We just need a bit of time." Cody nods hoping to reassure them.

"Just let us catch our footing before tossing us in." Rex gives a small smile.

The girls smile at that and nod.

After they're meal they head back to the estate, as they do Asha said "Oh wait almost forgot to tell you, the day after tomorrow there's an event. It's sort of part of the Chiefs of the lands plan to help you guys find mates." Asha flushes.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Zoe adds.

The guys looked confused for a bit.

"We did say we'd help and events were part of the treaty." Cody nods.

"Guess catching our footing will be easier if we're in the mist of it." Rex sighs a bit.

"Well that day you guys will have to dress up nice and dress with the upper-class Alpha females." Asha sighs.

"And don't worry I'll be there so I can help." Zoe motions to herself.

The guys jump at that.

"Wait why only them?" Cody asks confused.

"Why would we be with upper-class first?" Rex looks confused as well.

'If at all.' Rex ponders.

"It will just be for that day. The day after is normal alphas and betas, and then omegas. It's just that upper class Alphas tend to have first pick and well it's tradition for them to usually be the first to have pups." Asha flushes.

"The others will be more relaxed but this one is more like a ball." Zoe explains.

The guys flush at this and as they think about what picking a wife from that status could mean then something comes to mind.

"We can't dance!" The two panic.

"That could be a problem." Asha worries a bit.

"Well we can give a few lessons." Zoe smiles at them.

"Yeah Zoe's right we can teach you boys how to dance a bit today and tomorrow, and even a bit before the party." Asha nods excitedly.

The two sigh at that happy to know they'll get help.

"That'll help." Rex relaxes a bit.

'But why is my heart jumping at the idea of being near her?' Rex feels his heart race a bit as he looks at Zoe.

'Wait dance with them. Why does that make me feel nervous?' Cody didn't know why but the thought of these lessons scared him almost as much as the part itself.

"But I'll have to join you all tomorrow after I finish teaching Peter to hunt. Can't back out on that." Asha chuckles.

"Don't want to let him down." Zoe giggles.

"Oh right we said we'd play soldier when we got back." Rex recalls.

"Right don't want to disappoint him." Cody nods.

"Perfect, tomorrow you guys can come along if you want, that way you can see the forest regions actual forest parts and even the park." Asha smiles as they head back to the manor.

At the manor…

"Mama!" Peter jumps into her arms as they come in.

"Hello honey." Zoe nuzzles him in a hug.

"So what did you do all day?" Asha pats his head.

"We made cookies! Lots and lots of them! I even got to put frosting on them." Peter's tail wags happily.

"Really? Can I see?" Zoe places him back down.

Peter nods pulling her hand as they go into the kitchen. It was clear which ones were decorated by a kid. Extra frosting on them or look like a giant sprinkle star. But it was cute and he was clearly excited about them.

"Wow they all look great kiddo." Rex goes to take one.

"No. not yet. They're for after dinner." Peter warns. "Nana said so." His ears droop clearly having been told 'no' himself.

"Okay then. How about we play soldier for a bit? Then you can watch us be funny for a while." Rex pats his head.

"Funny?" Peter tilts his head confused.

"Sigh, you had to tell him." Cody puts a hand over his eyes feeling embarrassed enough on this, he didn't want anyone watching.

"We're helping them learn how to dance for a party soon." Zoe explains to the curious little thing.

"I wanna learn too! I wanna dance on mama's feet." Peter's tail wags as he raises his hand excitedly.

"Sure we'll teach you. It will be fun." Asha chuckles.

"Stealing our dance partners huh? Maybe you just won't come back from this war soldier." Rex scoops up the pup tickling his stomach making him laugh.

"N-no fair!" Peter declares between laughs and yips.

Asha laughed as the boys left she noticed how her friend looked down, ears and all. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy he had some new friends."

"I'm happy he's having fun. It's just… this is the first time he hasn't asked if papa is coming back." Zoe's ears fall a bit.

Peter was only three and didn't understand what was going on. So every summer he'd ask if papa was coming to see them instead of them going to see him. They often went to the River region for the beach and it's where Hiro was born so Zoe had his ashes scattered over the water he loved so. It also gave them a trip every summer. A trip to visit papa. Though Peter never saw him and wondered why he didn't.

"I know it's hard, but maybe it just means he's moving on." Asha ears fall.

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy he's not waiting for him by the door anymore I just also worry. Worry he might not remember him. He was little when…" Zoe rubs her misting eyes.

"Oh Zoe." Asha gives her a tissue to help clean herself up.

"I'm crying so much this year huh? Sorry." Zoe gives a slightly forced chuckle.

"You have no reason to be sorry. This isn't going to get easier. Maybe if you don't want him to forget him then well, maybe talk to him about Hiro." Asha hugs her friend hoping to help her.

Zoe leans into her taking the comfort. This might have been the first year Zoe could really let herself feel it all with someone to keep Peter happy. She wondered if it was time to really explain what 'Going away' meant. He was still a pup but she'd have to explain sooner or later.

With the guys…

They had made a fort out of some cushions and blankets.

"And Soldier saves the day!" Peter smiles showing his slightly big fangs.

"Hey you got large fangs as well pup." Cody looks over surprised and curious.

"Mama says papa had them." Peter gets a bit sad snuggling his toy close.

"You okay kiddo?" Rex looks at him confused and worried.

"Did you know papa?" Peter looks at them with big eyes.

"No sorry." Rex shakes his head.

"We only just arrived on this planet. Why do you ask?" Cody pats his shoulder.

"Cause… cause I don't remember much." Peter hugs his toy close with downed ears. "I know he had big rough hands like Rex. A-and he liked to play. And I know what he looks like cause of pictures. B-but I don't remember anything." He names them off counting with his fingers.

"Maybe if you want to know more about him you could talk to your mom. Ask her more about your dad." Cody suggests.

Peter shakes his head slowly.

"Why?" Rex looks even more confused.

"I don't want mama sad. Mama doesn't like summer cause that's when papa left. And… and she cries looking at photos of him. She doesn't know I know." Peter recalls his sad mother.

"When someone leaves it can be hard. But I'm sure remembering him together will make your mama really happy." Rex pats his head.

Peter hugs him around his neck at that. Rex hugging back slightly. Then the pup runs off with his toy in hand.

Zoe walks past the guys cleaning up the fort with her son in her arms. Giving them a small smile and mouthing 'Thank you' as she heads off to her room. Peter waving with a small smile as they head up.

"So what's going on?" Cody asks worried.

"They're going to go look at some photos for a bit and talk." Asha explains.


	2. Love Blooms

**[CHP.2]**

"They're going to go look at some photos for a bit and talk." Asha explains.

"That's good." Rex sighs with relief.

"Thanks for helping them. I've tried to get her to understand it's okay to talk to him about this but she's always been afraid to make him sad I think. Now they can finally start healing properly." Asha sighs.

"We just wanted to help. He should know about the man that loved him and his mother." Cody nods.

"What happened to him?" Rex looks over at Asha curious.

Asha sighs and says "That's a story Zoe will have to tell you in her own time. For now, how about we start your dancing lessons?"

The boys nod agreeing to that, getting up as Lila shows them the usual poses and steps that come with a simple dance.

Upstairs in Zoe's room…

Zoe snuggles Peter in her lap as they look over some old photos. Soldier sitting in his lap.

"So do I not get a papa since papa went to the moons?" Peter turns to look at his mom with downed ears.

"Would you want a new papa?" Zoe looks at him curious and worried, if she did put herself out there again Peter would have to want it too.

"If he was like papa." Peter nods looking at the photos then an idea comes to mind. "Mama can Rex or Cody be my papa?" his tail sways with up ears.

"What? Why one of them?" Zoe giggles at his cute idea.

"They're like papa and… and make mama smile. So can they?" Peter smiles happily at his idea.

"That is very sweet. But I don't think so." Zoe places Peter down on the bed as she places the photo book away.

"Why? Do you not like them mama?" Peter looks confused as he hugs his toy close.

"That's not it honey." Zoe comes back patting his head lightly. "It's just they have to want to be with us as well." She tries to explain.

"So if they want to stay it's okay?" Peter yawns.

"That's right." Zoe nods. "Do you want to go to bed or sleep with mama?"

"Mama." Peter lays down already pretty sleepy.

Zoe places him under the covers and snuggles in herself. Peter nuzzling close to her. Zoe pecks his head as she closes her eyes with a small smile on her face.

The next day…

The boys woke up to Peter running around like crazy trying to get ready.

"Some's up early." Rex yawns leaning in the doorway in his pj pants.

"Is there a fire somewhere?" Cody asks, looking around.

"No, today aunty is taking me out to practice hunting." Peter jumps up and down excitedly.

'Oh right. I'd almost forgotten, this should be interesting.' Cody smiles as he heads downstairs for breakfast.

'This should be a fun day.' Rex smiles at the idea.

The little guy was rushing beside them trying to keep up, as the door opened Asha came in and Peter shouted "Aunty!"

But the poor pup lost his balance and almost fell down the stars. Cody was the closest and grabbed him before he could fall.

"Waugh there pup!" Cody sets him down and asks "You okay?" Peter nods a bit shaken.

"Peter!" Asha rushed over to check on him and said "Oh come here sweetie, you need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry aunty I just got excited and…" Peter bottom lip trembled.

She hugged him saying "Oh it's okay sweetie, I'm not mad I was just worried. Come on let's get you checked by mama okay."

Peter nodded as he clung on and they headed off. But as they did Asha looked over at Cody "Thanks so much for catching him." She pecked his cheek and headed out.

"My hero." Rex teases with a laugh.

"She was just thanking me for saving the kid nothing else." Cody shook his flushing face.

"Sure that's all." Rex chuckles.

"Rex not one word." Cody glares as the two go to follow her.

Once in the kitchen they see Zoe in full doctor and mom mode.

"I have told you not to run in those hundreds of times. What if they hadn't of been there? What if…" Zoe takes a breath. "Maybe we should forget about hunting today."

"No~ I want to go hunting with Aunty, please." Peter begs with big eyes and down ears.

"I did promise to take him out this summer Zoe and if the guys are there I don't think we have to worry about him getting hurt." Asha explains. She had already told her what had happened.

"Thank you so much for catching him." Zoe hugs Cody.

As she does Rex feels an icy tightens in his chest . What's that feeling about? What's going on?

Cody flushes, not used to all the attention and says "It really was nothing. Rex would have done the same if he was closer."

"Really we just have fast reflexes." Rex adds fighting down the cold/hot feeling in his chest.

"That is nothing to sneeze at. And you really helped." Zoe shakes her head at that.

"Yeah that fall could have been nasty. Now Peter the second rule of hunting, is be aware of your surroundings." Asha reminds.

"How can I do that when I have to keep my eyes on my prey?" Peter asks.

"It becomes instincts after a while don't worry." Asha pats his head.

"I don't know if I want him out today." Zoe's ears pin looking at her pup.

"Why don't we all go out? You can be there to make sure he's okay and we can be there as gaurds." Rex suggests with his usual softness.

"Troopers honor, we'll keep an eye on him." Cody nods.

"Yay Rex and Cody are coming too!" Peter jumps around excitedly.

They all laugh at that and go to have breakfast, not long after they head out. They get to a forest trail and once deep enough they go into a small valley with lots of flowers around and several instincts flying about.

"Wow." Peter says with large eyes.

"Now Peter remember, never go for bees or wasps. Their stingers are dangerous. Today we're practicing on only butterflies and dragonflies. And later in the week I'll take you out when the moon is full for firefly practice." Asha ruffs up his hair.

"Yes!" Peter bounces at that.

They all laughed once more at that.

"Now remember to listen to aunty okay?" Zoe reminds softly with a small smile.

"I will mama." Peter nods as he gets on all fours like Asha and the two then go into the shrub and disappear.

"Wough, how did they do that?" Cody looks on shocked and amazed.

"That's amazing." Rex looks impressed.

"Nothing really. We can all do that. Though I'm impressed he's staying still." Zoe smiles at her doing well son.

"Zoe… you don't have to answer but I was wondering. What happened? To your husband I mean." Rex whispers.

"Peter caught a cold and wanted mama so Hiro took on my shifts as well. No one saw the summer storm coming and Hiro, being the lovable and brave idiots he is, went to help." Zoe sighs as she starts with downed ears.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to continue." Rex looks down sadly.

"No, you've helped so much. I want you to know." Zoe shakes her head a bit stealing herself to finish the story she didn't even let herself think of. "During a last run over the river his boat hit rocks. He got everyone on a different ship heading for shore and got himself to a row boat. He told them he'd be fine until they got back and knowing him he most likely said it with a smile. But he wasn't fine, he was thrown into the rocks." A few tears fall.

"I'm so sorry." Rex moves to pat her shoulder but stops himself. "We lost one of our brothers shortly after the war started. His name was Gregor and he was the fun loving jokester and loved to just make us laugh." He recalls his gone brother.

"Sorry." Zoe gives him a small side hug.

Meanwhile Cody is trying to see if he can spot them in the grass.

'I have to ask Asha if she'd be willing to show me how to do that. The boys could really benefit from this kind of skill.' Cody thinks till he finally spots some outlines in the grass then suddenly pounced out of the grass and onto something.

"Whistle. That was fast." Cody looks on wide eyed.

"Way to go." The other two clap.

"Mama look I caught a blue butterfly!" Peter calls as he rushes over.

"I saw. I saw." Zoe claps with a tapping tail proud of him.

"I caught it just for you." Peter smiles as he hands it to her.

"He really wanted to catch that one for you. He's a natural hunter." Asha chuckles.

"I love it." Zoe takes it then pecks his forehead.

"You did great kiddo." Rex rustles the top of his head.

"Nice job kid and on your first try to. You must be one great teacher Asha." Cody smiles over but flushes as he realizes what he's said.

'Well now.' Zoe smiles at that with a small ear twitch.

'I'd say Cody made his choice.' Rex chuckles a bit to himself.

"Oh um, thanks Cody. But really I think he's just talented." Asha blushes at the complement.

"Aunty I want to catch purple one for Nana now." Peter pulls her arm.

"Oh of course let's go." Asha smiles as they run off.

"So sweet." Zoe smiles at her son.

"He's a hyper little thing." Rex chuckles watching him.

Out in the field the two practice a bit more. They had to quickly graduate from the butterflies to dragonflies since it seemed they were too easy for Peter, but it seemed dragonflies were tricky. He hadn't caught one yet. Peter sat down with puffed cheeks as he crossed his arms.

"It's okay Peter; dragonflies are hard. I almost never caught them." Asha pats his head.

"But I wanted to catch two for Cody and Rex." Peter looks up sad.

"Why not give them one of your butterflies?" Asha pats his back.

"Aren't they too girly for soldiers?" Peter looks up confused.

"Who told you that?" Asha raises a brow.

"Jimmy." Peter shrugs as if it was no big deal.

Asha sighed 'Of course it'd be Jimmy.'

She had no trouble with the little boy it was his big brother, Tanner of all people, that she had issues with. Of course he tried to put those kinds of thoughts in his brother's head and in return he'd tell the other kids.

Asha sat next to him "Listen Peter butterflies are not girly. They're for whoever likes them. And Cody and Rex would love anything you give them as long as it was from the heart. Okay?" She smiles to comfort him.

"Okay aunty." Peter smiles as he nods.

Then they heard a shriek. They looked up and what they found froze them, it was a griffon.

"Peter!" Zoe howls.

"Wait." Rex gets a hold of her to keep her from getting hurt.

"I thought you two said they lived in the mountains." Cody looked on shocked.

"They do." Zoe struggles.

"He'll be fine. But he can't lose his mom too." Rex whispers in her ear.

Zoe winces a bit at that but cools down. If anyone could keep him safe Asha could.

Before they could do anything though the large creature tried to swoop down on them but as its talons almost came down on them Asha stood up and put her hands up shouting "Leave us alone!"

The sound of her voice seemed to echo as the creature slowed and then hovered for a moment the two staring each other down as Asha kept Peter behind her who trembled behind her legs holding on tight.

The creature stood there for a moment and everyone held their breath when suddenly the creature screeched once more and then flew off. Once it was out of view Asha fell to her knees and panted and Peter cried as the others rushed over to check on them.

"Peter! Oh my pup are you okay? Did it get you at all?" Zoe looks him over between kissing him all over.

"T-that… scary." Peter hics as he hugs his mom.

"I know baby. I know." Zoe hugs him close shaking a bit herself.

'That was heart racing.' Rex sighs with relief.

Rex then looks down finding Peter's toy. It had a small claw clip in the helmet but other than that it was unscaved. He picks it up brushing it off.

"I lost Soldier." Peter whimpers.

"I'm sorry baby. We can look for him in a bit." Zoe kisses the side of his head holding him close.

"Hey look who I found. Guess he wanted to scout ahead to make sure it's all clear." Rex comes over with the little toy.

"Thank you." Peter takes it still sniffling.

'He let Rex hold it?' Zoe looks surprised.

"Are you okay, how did you do that?" Cody looks on shocked as he makes sure she's okay patting her back.

"I have an ability, animal connection. Sorry I never told you it doesn't usually come up. And I'll be okay, just tired." Asha's breathing starts to regulate once more.

"Thank you for protecting him." Zoe looks over at her friend softly.

"Aunty okay?" Peter hugs his toy close looking worried.

"No problem pup I'd always protect you." Asha hugs him.

"I say we call it a day for hunting classes. We can get some lunch then head back for some rest. How's that sound kiddo?" Rex pats his head.

"Can we play?" Peter rubs his eyes calming down.

"After your nap." Zoe pecks his cheek.

"It'd be best after that adventure you just had." Cody explains.

Peter nods at that still clinging to his mom. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

With that they head off to lunch. Deciding to go out for it. Going to Millis again.

"Here we go big boy, some Bippleberry juice and grilled cheese cut into four squares." A sea blue eyed girl just a few years younger than the girls places it down.

"Thank you." Peter sips his drink in his sippy cup.

"And then a small side of magic beans for Soldier." A girl with the same face but eyes similar to Millis places a small plate of jellybeans next to the toy.

"Thank you." Peter makes the toy say with a salute.

"Very welcome sir." The twins giggle at the cute scene.

"We'll be out with yours soon." Tulip looks at the guys a bit flushed.

"Sorry, these two are always first so…" Lily plays with her tray as her tail sways a bit.

"That's fine. Little troopers had an adventure today." Rex smiles over assuringly.

"And they're probably starving after everything. So he needs it more." Cody nods.

The twins swoon a bit at their sweetness then run off to finish with the orders.

"Mama why is everyone funny today?" Peter looks at her confused at how all the women have been acting around them.

"It's silly grown up stuff." Zoe flushes a bit at that.

Peter doesn't get it but takes that as he's still little. And he's more interested in his food.

Asha then said "You know during the Omega ball you boys could hang out with them. Better than just being around strangers. And trust me they really are nice girls."

"You might have fun." Zoe adds.

"Maybe." Rex ponders.

'But the one I want to dance with is…' Rex sneaks a look at Zoe then looks away.

"Thanks, we'll think about it." Cody replies but as he does he thinks 'But I don't think I want to spend that time with anyone else but…' Cody shook his head 'No you can't, but wait you're supposed to, but then. What am I doing?' Cody mentally sighs unsure what to do.

Peter feels his ears go down and says "There's going to be balls, does that mean I have to go?" he pouts.

"Not tomorrow. Actually you and me are going to be hanging out that night little guy." Asha pats his head.

"Really?" Peter looks at his mom.

"Yup, aunty is going to watch you all night." Zoe nods.

"Yay!" Peter cheers as the girls giggle.

They're food then came the twins being flushed at how polite the guys were and everyone seemed to enjoy their meals. Once done though Asha remembered something.

"Oh wait Zoe do you have a dress for the party tomorrow?" Asha panics.

"Shoot we've been so busy I forgot. What about you?" Zoe looks over at her friend.

"No I completely forgot about my dress for the day after. Can you boys watch Peter for a moment? Come on Zoe the dress shops right across the street. We'll be quick." Asha says as she grabs her hand.

"I don't know…" Zoe's ears droop looking at her baby.

"We'll be quick and the boys can watch him for a moment. Is that okay?" Asha asks.

The boys felt their faces flush at the idea of them in dresses but reply.

"Go on. We got him." Rex nods.

"You two go on ahead we'll be fine." Cody nods.

"Thanks." Asha nods.

"Be good, mama will be right back." Zoe kisses her pup before heading out.

Once the two were gone Peter asked "Why are mama and aunty so worried about dresses?"

"I guess to look nice." Rex ponders.

"Though we don't even understand it much ourselves." Cody shrugs, still finding women a mystery.

Peter nods and then begins to think. 'Mama says they have to like her so…'

Peter looks up at them and asks "Do you two like mama?"

"W-what?" Rex chokes on his drink.

Cody Almost drops his drink and asks "Why do you ask that?"

"Well if you like mama I can get a new papa. And I want it to be one of you." Peter smiles holding Soldier close.

The two hold their chests. 'Right in the heart.'

"Well um… that's not easy to answer." Rex rubs the back of his head.

"Right things are a bit complicated." Cody tries to explain.

"I don't understand. You do or don't. Or do you like aunty?" Peter tilts his head.

Rex looks ready to say something about that but… Cody shoots him a glare telling him not to start.

"It's not that we don't…" Rex looks at his brother for help.

"It's just. Your mama and your aunty are our friends and if we started dating it'd be acquired." Cody tries to explain.

"Awkward?" Peter raises a brow.

"It means that we would find it hard to be around one another. Like we couldn't play together anymore." Rex tries to think of how to explain it to a kid.

"Oh okay, I get it." Peter looks down sadly.

"But I guess we could try and see if it would work." Cody says.

'Cody?' Rex looks at his brother surprised.

"Really?" Peter brightens up at that.

"Just you have to keep it a secret for now. Let us be the ones to talk to them." Cody explains.

"Right let it come from us." Rex nods a bit red. "It's a trooper promise." He salutes slightly.

"Troopers promise." Peter salutes mimicking them the two having to smile at that.

Not long after the girls come back and soon they head back to the manor.

Half way there Peter got really sleepy. Zoe picking him up patting his back lightly humming something as he drifts off.

In the den…

"Kiddo go down?" Rex looks over as Zoe comes in to continue their lessons.

"Problem was leaving after everything that happened." Zoe sighs looking at the door.

"Would you rather stay with him?" Cody asks not wanting her to be worried.

"No. I'm okay, thanks though." Zoe smiles coming in.

"Okay boys let's get back to practice." Asha smiles.

The guys nod at that and stand to practice some dances. Most slow but a few more quick paced.

"That's it. You're starting to get the hang of this." Zoe smiles as Rex twirls her around.

"We have good teachers." Rex flushes a bit looking at her softly.

Zoe flushes a bit at that. Being around him made her head spin a bit. It was nice but made her feel a bit guilty.

"Okay so one two three four. Counting steps helps but sometimes you just need to go with the flow of the song." Asha tries to explain dancing.

"I think I understand but I'll stick to counting." Cody flushes, feeling a bit flustered at being so close together.

"That's fine do it how you feel comfortable, but who knows maybe you'll find your way. Are you okay you look warm?" Asha asks worried 'And smells strange, sort of…'

Before she could think more on this or Cody had a chance to reply…

"Mama." Peter calls tiredly.

"Oh baby, did you have a bad dream?" Zoe stops heading over to him.

"Fangs hurt." Peter shakes his head then points to his top fangs.

"Well someone really is getting to be a big boy. Your pup fangs are getting ready to fall out." Asha smiles at him.

"Fall out!?" Peter covers his mouth his ears pinning down.

"Oh baby, it just means the little ones will leave so big boy ones can come in. And you get a visit from the Tooth Kitsune." Zoe pets his head.

"Tooth Kitsune?" Peter moves his hands away looking curious.

"It's a little fox fairy that comes to take all the fallen teeth of little pups and leaves them silver coins as presents." Asha explains the little tale, chuckling at how excited she used to get by it.

"Can I take them out now?" Peter looks excited for the silver coins.

"Better to let them fall on their own." Zoe giggles patting his head.

"But they hurt." Peter's ears droop trying to keep his tongue from touching them.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Zoe kisses the top of his head.

"Well we were going to take a break anyway so how about something cold and sweet for those sour fangs?" Rex kneels down patting his head.

"Ice cream! Ice Cream!" Peter yips hopping around.

"You're a bad influence." Zoe laughs playfully shoving him.

"I just can't stand the frown." Rex chuckles.

They all went to the living room to kitchen to get ice cream. Each took their own favorite flavor.

Zoe has mint-chip while Peter happily licks his peanut butter one. Then Rex has a dark chocolate ice cream. Asha loved chocolate with marshmallows and ate hers in pure pleasure. Cody didn't have much of a sweet tooth, so he just took plain vanilla.

"How do they have so much of this stocked here?" Cody asked confused by all the ice-cream.

"With so many parties coming up they need the fridge extra stocked." Asha explains.

"And these are just the extra's anyway." Zoe licks his spoon.

The two looked at the ice-cream in shock but…

"Hey it's okay. Zoe's parents always let us get away with this, in fact it's a tradition we started as kids since it's how we met." Asha chuckled.

Peter's eyes widened at that and looked up at Zoe "Really Mama?"

"That's right." Zoe nods.

The guys looked interested at this.

"So how did you two meet exactly?" Cody raises a brow.

"That does sound interesting." Rex looks interested.

The two smile at that taking in the memory.

"Okay so it was a half day at school and my dad had to pick me up, but he also had to come to the Summers to drop off some supplies. He works as a supply runner. Anyway we get to the manor and they start unloading everything. I thought we'd be done soon but instead Mr. Summers needed to talk to my dad about something. And I was mortified cause I was going to be so bored. So I have to get down with them and sit down on a couch and wait in the den while my dad and Mr. Summers go off to talk and I'm sitting there bored out of my mind." Asha chuckles.

"Meanwhile I had snuck off from my nanny and ransacked the kitchen. When I saw her sitting there I pulled out the ice cream and dragged it along into the living room." Zoe explains a bit red.

"So I'm sitting there thinking, wough that's a lot of ice-cream! She had brought a full blown tub into the den and sat it down in the middle with two spoons for the both of us to share." Asha laughed at the memory.

"I just handed over a spoon as I popped the top." Zoe laughs at the memory.

"And at the same time I'm asking if this is okay and she says 'I'm he chief's daughter, of course it's okay.' So I grab the spoon and find it's the three flavor type so I dig in going for all the chocolate I can get." Asha chuckles.

"Me as well. Our spoons crashed into each other a few times." Zoe laughs at the memory.

"We found out we had something in common, other we didn't. Like how we both thought kokkos were super cute, and loved to catch butterflies, and even how we wanted to be Protectors, but really the thing we bonded over most was kind of not the best thing to bond over." Asha chuckles.

"What was it?" they ask.

"How we didn't like Amber." Zoe sighs at that.

The boys had to hold in their laughter at that, yeah they could see the two bonding over that.

"So she was causing trouble even back then?" Cody asks.

"That's really something." Rex looks disgusted and impressed.

"She was the mean queen of the school, I hated going to school because of her. And back then I was an omega so I couldn't do anything but tell on her when she did something to me." Asha sighs.

"Wait you were an Omega?" Cody asks not believing it.

"Really?" Rex looks confused.

"But aunty you're a Beta. I don't understand." Peter tilts his head.

"She is now. But she wasn't when we met. Like how papa was Beta." Zoe smiles down at him.

"Your mom was the reason I became a Beta actually. But that's a story for another time." Asha pats his head.

"So what happened next?" Cody raises a brow.

"Yeah I gotta hear this." Rex looks at them curious.

"Well we ended up so hyped on sugar for almost eating the whole thing, that we ended up playing protectors all over the living room using the furniture and all to make all these adventures." Asha blushed covering her face.

"Oh man we drove the maids crazy." Zoe tries to hide her face as well.

"But what was worse was when our dads came in, they looked so shocked but we were so hyped all we could do was yip, 'Dad I made a new friend!' Right at the same time." Asha laughs out load.

"We hugged jumping at the same time." Zoe smiles at the old memory.

"My dad looked panicked, his kid had just messed up the den and eaten one of the ice-creams from the chief's family and was about to apologize but do you know what Mr. Summers says…" Asha turns to Zoe.

"Well look at those bouncing beans. Guess we can't separate them." Zoe giggles at the thought of it.

Everyone had to laugh at that.

Asha then said "After that Mr. Summers basically ordered my dad to bring me over once a week for a playdate with Zoe."

"And before parties we'd get a tub to ourselves." Zoe's ears bounce at that.

"But why would he ask that? Most parents would have been upset, wouldn't they?" Cody raises a brow.

"I find that weird too." Rex nods.

"My parents' homeschooled me since many kids picked on me because I'm an heir or just pretended to be my friend." Zoe sighs heavily at those memories.

"And my parents accepted because I didn't have any friends at school, I told you how I was different, so they were glad to see that I was able to make one." Asha explains.

With that they all took that in, finding it an interesting tale and way for two people to start a friendship.

It was soon time for bed. Asha would be staying over since she'd be looking after Peter the next day and the girls wanted some time to talk but first had to go and get Peter to sleep. The poor boy exhausted from his big day as he fell asleep in his mom's arms. Asha bringing soldier along. Once tucked in the two head out and close the door.

"Poor thing had a big day. I'm so sorry for what happened. I hope your dad finds out how that griffon got out there. That was so weird." Asha ponders confused.

"It wasn't your fault and I'm sure they will." Zoe assures her.

The two walk off to the room to get ready and once done Ash asks "So what do you think? You think the boys are ready for the party?"

"I think they'll be able to hold their own." Zoe ponders brushing her hair.

"What about you, you ready?" Asha looks over.

"These parties are nothing new to me." Zoe adds.

"I don't mean about the party Zoe." Asha looks over a bit uncertain.

"I'm not sure." Zoe's ears droop.

"I'm not going to push you Zoe. But are you ready to possibly look for someone else? Or are you still not ready?" Asha pats her friend's shoulder.

"What makes you ask this?" Zoe looks at her friend with shaking eyes.

"You seem close to Rex is all and Peter seems close to him as well. I'm just making sure is all." Asha sits next to her.

"I… I do like spending time with him. B-but… But I feel so guilty. I feel like I'm betraying Hiro. I feel so torn." Zoe cries into her hands.

"Oh Zoe there's nothing wrong, Hiro would want you to move on that's the kind of guy he just was. He'd never be angry that you found someone to love you and Peter." Asha cries as well holding her friend.

"What should I do?" Zoe leans into her sniffling.

"Trust your heart is all I can tell you. Maybe you'll figure it out at the ball." Asha smiles patting her friend's back.

"Thanks." Zoe nuzzles her.

"Hey I'm always here for you." Asha smiles.

"What about Cody?" Zoe looks at her friend.

"What about Cody?" Asha flushes.

"Do you not like him?" Zoe wipes her eyes giving a small smile.

"I don't know. I thought I smelled something before but Peter came in so I couldn't tell." Asha shuffles a bit.

"You don't like him?" Zoe eyes her curious.

"I do think he's attractive and we get along, I just… I feel it's too soon to tell." Asha sighs.

"Maybe." Zoe sighs herself.

"Plus they have to like us as well, and they haven't made a move yet. But with the lack of experience they have we can't blame them." Asha lies back wondering.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Zoe lays back herself.

With the guys…

'A dance huh?' Rex looks over at the nice tux hanging on the closet door.

"You okay?" Cody looks over worried at his brother.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight." Rex sighs falling back on the bed.

"I know what you mean. It's a lot to take in. It's a bit scary there are so many who want to dance with us." Cody sighs. 'Even if I don't want to.' Cody shakes that out remembering he promised to do this.

'But the one I want to dance with is…' Rex pictures Zoe.

"Hey Cody… is it wrong to want another's mate if that ones gone?" Rex looks up at the ceiling.

"So finally admitting to liking Zoe. Why?" Cody turns in his bed.

"I don't want to lose her as a friend but… but my heart races whenever she's near. And that pup… I don't think I could look at another the way I want to look at her." Rex feels a small pring at all of this.

"That is a problem. Sigh." Cody imagines Asha and can't see himself with someone else.

"How about you? How do you feel about Asha?" Rex looks over at Cody.

"Honestly I… I don't know what to do. She makes me crazy but I'm afraid, there I said it! I can't believe one woman can make me feel this way." Cody groans rubbing his face.

"This is ridiculous isn't it? After everything we've faced we can't just say 'will you go out with me?' How are those words the scariest things to face?" Rex has a small sad chuckle at that.

"Because all our lives we never even believed we'd have this chance and now… It's daunting. Can we even do this properly?" Cody looks at the ceiling his heart speeding at the thought of just asking her out.

"Maybe we should just take a chance and say it." Rex sighs laying back down.

"Maybe you're right. We were supposed to find someone right? And something tells me we'll never get over it unless we try." Cody sighs taking that in. 'Can I really do this?' He mind swirls with the idea as he finally falls asleep.

The next morning is pretty simple. They mostly spent it outside playing with Peter as the house was set up for the party. Then it was time to get ready for the party.

With the girls…

"Mama pretty." Peter looks at his mom with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you baby." Zoe pecks his forehead.

(Zoe's outfit: her hair straightened to a wave/ a white butterfly clip on the right side/ a white choker with a kyber crystal dangling in the middle/ blue dress with a sweetheart neckline/ sheer long sleeves/ white heels/ light makeup)

"You do look great Zoe. I hope you have fun at the party." Asha smiles, she was wearing a pair of jeans, black sneakers and black v neck shirt with a purple lutes printed on it. She wanted to wear something more comfortable for her babysitting task then her usual protectors outfit.

"Can't we play more?" Peter hugs Soldier wanting to stay with his mom.

"I'm sorry baby. But I can't leave Rex and Cody on their own can I?" Zoe pets his head.

"No~" Peter drags it out with drooped ears.

"Hey don't worry we can always play together. How about an adventure?" Asha smirks as she leans down.

Peter perks up a bit at that. Playing with Aunty is always fun. He hops down running for the guys' room having an idea.

With the guys…

"Why is just putting this on heart racing?" Rex sighs messing with his cufflinks.

(Rex outfit: Black button up shirt with the first three undone/ navy blue jacket with black satin trim/ gray pants/ black fancy shoes)

"I don't know but something about them makes me miss armor." Cody messes with his tie a bit.

(Cody's outfit: Gold button up shirt/ Black jacket with satin trim/ black pants/ black fancy shoes. Finally a gold colored tie.)

"Rex! Cody!" Peter comes in stopping seeing them. "Wow, you look fancy!" his tail wags.

"Thanks pup, something up?" Cody looks over rubbing the back of his head not used to this stuff.

"Did you need something kiddo?" Rex looks at him a bit red.

"Need?" Peter ponders. "Oh! Can I have the helmets? I want to play soldiers with aunty." His ears bounce happily.

"Sure." Rex laughs handing his bucket over.

"Here you go kid." Cody hands his over as well then thinks 'Wait she's going to be using my helmet?' He flushes at the idea.

"Bye-bye." Peter heads off with the two buckets in his hands, Soldier riding in Rex's.

"He's such a cute kid." Rex smiles at that.

"I bet you can't wait to have him as a son." Cody chuckles.

Rex flushes a bit at that.

"And you're looking for one." Rex huffs a bit.

"I don't know what you mean." Cody flushes hard as he looks away and coughs.

"You seem pretty red at the idea of handing over your helmet." Rex teases.

"Cause the kid always uses your helmet that means Asha is going to use mine." Cody flushes again at the idea.

"Worried your girl will know you haven't polished it in two days?" Rex teases.

Cody glares throwing a pillow at him. Rex laughs as he tosses it down.

The two finally decided to head downstairs but just before they do…

'Wow.' Rex feels dizzy seeing Zoe.

Cody holds his brother's shoulder and whispers "Easy vod, you can do this."

'Easy for you to say.' Rex thinks as he straightens up.

"Hi there." Zoe brushes her hair back, a bit red.

"Hey. Y-you look amazing." Rex struggles to speak.

"You two look nice also." Zoe's tail wags a bit.

They soon all head down to the party and Cody has to ask "Is there anything we should know about the 'Top Alphas' as you call them?"

"Yeah anything we should know?" Rex looks a bit worried.

"Well the River Region heir, Pearl, is a bit shy but her mother Lady Gray is hard headed. Keep a good watch. The Tundra Region heir is Balto. He's a bit hot headed so keep an eye on him. Then Dessert Region has two heirs; Jasmine and Al. Al is a complete flirt so his father worries he'll never settle down with a mate. Jasmine is more into art then anything but Balto has a thing for her so I'd watch it." Zoe explains.

The two pale at the idea of what was to come. How would they survive the night?

Back upstairs…

"Get down Peter it's a dragon!" Asha shouts as Peter screeches in delight, the two ducking behind some cushions.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Peter giggles.

"There's only one thing to do." Asha says seriously then "Rub his belly!"

"Yeah!" Peter shouts as the two go to rub the imaginary dragon's belly.

"The dragon has been beaten and will now be our friend forever." Asha proclaims.

"Can I keep him?" Peter asks.

"You'll have to clean his stall and feed him every day but okay." Asha chuckles.

"Yay!" The two chuckle at that and Peter then says "What should we do now?" Peter asks taking off the bucket.

"How about a movie? Then we'll grab dinner." Asha takes off the helmet and smiles.

"Okay." Peter nods happily and heads off to put the bucket away and start clean up.

Asha starts to do the same but thinks 'How do they work with these things? They're so hot. Still something about them seems familiar.'

Asha looks at the bucket with curious eyes, just something about the design…

"Aunty what's wrong?" Peter asks seeing her thinking hard.

"It's nothing." Asha tells him.

"Is it the smell of the buckets?" Peter asks.

"What about the scents?" Asha sits down with Cody's in her lap.

"I like them. Rex's helmet, it smells similar to papa, like the water but is his salty." Peter smiles.

Asha felt her eyes widen at that and thinks 'Oh Peter, and if Zoe…' She wondered how her friend will take to the similarity.

"Cody's smells more like stone." Peter then says shaking her thought out of that.

"Oh really?" She asks confused.

"Yeah smell it." Peter picks up the helmet to her face.

She had no time to react and caught the scent of warm stone entered her nose. She flushed and said "Oh yeah I see."

"Aunty are you sick?" Peter asks seeing his aunt all flushed.

"No sweetie I'm fine. How about you go pick out that movie? I'll finish up here." Asha tries to calm down.

"Okay." Peter nods and runs out.

Asha sighs at that and puts a hand over her heart 'How can his scent do that to me?' She shakes that off and gets back to cleaning, putting the buckets where she wouldn't see them.

At the party…

Cody was going mad. At first he was fine with everyone just doing basic mingling, just being polite, stuff he could easily do, then…

"Well hello handsome." A vixen with sandy fur, long gold ponytail, and tan skin came up.

But what frightened him was the belly shirt Arabic dress she wore. He felt all the heat go to his face as she snuggled up close making him smell her perfume.

"You seem to be bored. How about a dance?" She waves her lashes at him.

"Um I don't know if…" Cody starts but.

"Aw come on don't you have to find a mate? And why not someone as good as a top alpha female. I'm sure we can get along quite nicely." She grabs his arm to snuggle up to him.

Cody was fire red at this; this was not good this female had hunter eyes and not the good type. Then an image of Asha came to mind.

'I can't do this.' He gets his arm free and says "I'm sorry but I'm just not interested."

The female huffs and then "Well throwing yourself like that isn't the best way to catch a tod dear."

They both turn to see the River Region leader coming up, a vixen with black fur and hair, and aqua colored eyes. "Mother please…" A younger vixen next to her starts. The female looked exactly like her black pearly eyes.

"It's okay Pearl, let mama handle this." The older vixen smirks.

The sandy female huffs and walks off. "Good riddance to rubbish. Now my name is Aquada and this is my daughter Pearl. I heard you're a top alpha in your army and I think a strong young tod like you is just what my little girl needs in her life."

Pearl flushes and mouths 'Sorry.' As Cody mouths back 'It's okay.' Knowing it wasn't the poor shy girl's fault.

"Why don't you two dance?" Aqua suggest.

The two look at each other and Cody nods taking his arm out and she grabs it and the two go out to dance a bit.

"I'm sorry about that, my mother can be a bit… brash." Pearl says as they dance.

"It's okay, in a way she did save me from that other vixen. She was also… brash." Cody tried to find a nice word for what happened.

"Savy is a good vixen, she's just overly rambunctious when it comes to tods. And you two being new she's just a bit wild at the moment." Pearl explains.

"It seems most of them have." Cody sighs.

"You know if you head to the kitchen there's a secret way up the stairs, Asha and Zoe showed it to me so I could escape when parties got too much." Pearl whispers.

Cody was surprised by this "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be rude and you're a nice girl but…"

"You like someone else. I can smell it." Pearl smiles.

"Is it that obvious?" Cody flushes.

"I'm sensitive to emotions. So don't worry. You should go now. My mother's on her way to talk about pups." Pearl warns.

Cody jumps at that and rushes off but thinks 'Poor thing, hope she finds an escape route.'

Then he sees Al and smirks "Hey Al how about dancing with Pearl?"

"Pearl? She is quite a beauty but what would she see in a male like me?" Al frowns.

"A hero if you save her from a lecture." Cody tips his head over.

Al looks over to see Pearl being lectured slightly by her mother and he said "I see your point. Thank you my friend." And he heads off.

Cody smiles at a job well done and disappears. He knew Rex would hate him for this but he had to get away after all that.

'And you want to see Asha.' Cody flushes at his thought but shakes them off as he rushes over to the room to find the two watching a movie.

The two look over and Peter shouts "Cody!" as he rushes over.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Asha gets up a bit worried about why he left, though happy to have him.

"I had to escape." Cody sighed.

"It was boring wasn't it?" Peter crunches his face up.

"Actually I had to escape a genie and save a sea princess by helping her find true love." Cody smiles.

"Woah. Will you tell me the story?" Peter jumps up and down.

"Maybe tomorrow. How about a game?" Cody asks.

"Yeah, I'll get you your helmet!" Peter goes to get it.

Cody laughs but when Asha comes up and says "So you met Savy, tell me who is Pearl's true love." She chuckles.

"Al, seems he was only a flirt because he's low on confidence." Cody chuckles.

"Well I'm glad to see you did your job well commander. Now how will you do against a band of space pirates?" Asha smirks as she puts a scarf on her head.

Peter comes up with his bucket and says "I say I'll have you defeated in twenty minutes flat." Cody puts his bucket on but as he does he feel a strange sense hit him like a turn of bricks. 'Lutes.'

Cody feels his head spin when "Come on aunty let's get going!" that brings him out of it and he rushes after them who claim a couch as their base and use pillows to fight him off.

Later…

"Mama!" Peter hugs her leg, dressed like a pirate.

"I don't remember having a pirate son." Zoe bends down giggling.

"It's me, Peter. We're playing space pirates. Cody is the navy trying to catch us." Peter's tail wags looking into the room.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Rex calls with a small huff and teasing smile.

"Well it was getting boring so…" Cody takes his bucket off but…

"No it wasn't. You had to escape a genie and help a sea princess find her true love." Peter points out.

Asha chuckling at Cody being outed.

"Really?" Rex eyes his brother.

Zoe looks over at her friend for a hint at what happened. Asha mouthed 'Savy, Pearl, and Al.'

"Sounds like it was eventful." Zoe giggles at the story Cody made up.

"Sorry I missed it." Rex chuckles.

"Yeah it was, now I guess the games a t-" Suddenly he felt a fake wooden sword on his chest and looked down to find Asha holding it.

"Sorry commander, I accept nothing but victory." Asha smirks as she tosses the toy away and Peter cheers about them being the victors.

"Okay time to clean up. Then you can have a story before bed." Zoe giggles then motions for her son to get moving.

"Okay mama." Peter yawns tiered as they heads off, Asha going off to help out.

Rex just looks over at his brother chuckling a bit.

"What?" Cody raises a brow.

"You got defeated by a pretty face and toy sword." Rex chuckles.

"Rex I swear if you tell anyone…" Cody threatens with a growl.

"Okay. Okay." Rex holds his hands up in surrender. "Oh um… I asked Zoe out." He rubs the back of his head keeping his voice low.

"You did? I'm glad to hear that." Cody pats his back.

"Thanks." Rex has a small smile. "What about Asha?" he looks over at his brother.

"There wasn't much time for that while playing with a pup Rex." Cody raises a brow.

"Why not ask her at the party tomorrow?" Rex suggests.

"What tomorrow? I… I almost forgot about that." Cody flushes and then he remembers her scent in his bucket, he feels flushed and paled all at once.

"You okay?" Rex catches him.

"I just need to lie down." Cody nods before heading off to their room.

With the girls…

The two tag teamed to get Peter in bed. Was still not an easy feet as he wanted to play and hear Cody's story. But finally they got him fast asleep hugging his toy. The two sneak out quietly leaving the door open a crack as they go.

"Thanks for helping today. There should still be left overs if you're free to talk for a bit." Zoe motions to the kitchen clearly needing to say something.

"Sure, I could use something to munch on. So how did the party go?" Asha asks on their way to the kitchen.

Once they have their plates Zoe comes clean about what happened before they came to the room. About her thoughts and Rex asking her on a date.

"Really? That's great. So what's the problem?" Asha looks confused at her friend.

"I really do like him and I think Hiro would approve. I'm just…" Zoe's ears pin a bit. "I haven't been on a date in a while. Would you go with me? We could double. Please?" she looks at her friend pleadingly.

"Double date? With Cody most likely but well…" Asha sees her friend's pleading face and says "Sigh, okay."

"Thanks." Zoe smiles a bit.

"When do you want to do this?" Asha stirs a bit of coco.

"I was actually thinking tomorrow. The party isn't until later that night and Peter will be of with his friends on a playdate. It'll get the awkwardness of the first date out of the way. Or is that not good?" Zoe questions her planning.

"I think that's a good idea. That way you can feel more comfortable later on." Asha blushes thinking 'Am I really doing this?'

"Oh no. I've got a date tomorrow. What am I going to wear? I feel like all I have are mom clothes." Zoe starts to panic in a new way.

"I'm sure we can find something come on." Asha grabs her hand, trying to help her panicking friend.

With that the two head back up to help her plot for tomorrow. Asha having a few ideas to turn Rex's head.

The next day Olive, another mom, comes over to get Peter for a fun day at the park. Zoe had a hard time letting go stopping him for one more hug or kiss.

"Bye-bye mama!" Peter waves with Soldiers paw.

"Have fun!" Zoe has Asha keep her from running after him.

"Come on Peter! Let's go!" Two other boys run a bit ahead laughing, Peter running after them happily.

"Come on Alpha mom, let's get you ready for that date." Asha chuckles at her poor friend's panic mode.

"Wait I think he forgot sunscreen!" Zoe tries to fight to go after them.

"Nope inside." Asha finally pulls her in.

"Sorry, I've just always done the playdates so being away is…" Zoe's ears go down realizing she hasn't been far from her pup in these two years.

"I know it's hard but this is good for you. Are you going to be okay during this?" Asha asks.

"I'll be okay, just give me a minute." Zoe shakes her head taking a deep breath.

With that they headed upstairs to get ready.

With the guys…

"Shoot how do you dress for a date? Casual? Fancy?" Rex looks at a few different outfits freaking out a bit.

"A little nervous for your first date?" Cody chuckles.

"This is your first date too. Squirm a bit!" Rex shouts red in the face.

"I didn't really think about it like that. What if she only thinks I'm going cause you and Zoe asked us to come? Oh man what am I supposed to do?!" Cody finally starts to panic.

The two then go into a frenzy looking over the clothes they were given. Really things were simpler when they just wore armor. Finally they settled on a look.

Rex had on a Navy blue Chinese style satin short sleeve top with white string buttons then jeans and black boats. Though he wondered if this was over doing it a bit. Cody wore the same only his shirt was gold orange.

'Maybe I should have gone more casual.' Rex fidgets a bit as they wait for the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

'What was I thinking? Does this even work for what we're doing?' Cody looks panicked as he tries making sure he looks decent.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The girls call from the top of the stairs.

'Brain… no work.' Rex sees Zoe in her outfit and he feels as if he just turned to jello.

Zoe's curls he loved so much are back. Then she had on a powder blue off the shoulder top with a small knot on the right side. Then she wore a light sea blue skirt that cut off just before her knees white matching black sandals with sea blue hearts connecting the straps. And light playful makeup on.

'Can't breathe.' Cody felt all the heat go to his face and up his heart race when he saw Asha.

Asha was wearing a black tub top under a loos lavender purple crop top. And a pair of jeans and black flats. Around her neck a silver chain with an oval gray blue moonstone hanging from it.

"D-do I look funny?" Zoe fidgets a bit not having been dressed up like this in a while.

"You look… wow." Rex flushes as he face palms at that being the only thing to come out.

Zoe giggles a bit as her tail sways at his honesty. It's refreshing and good to know he's still Rex despite what they're trying.

'At least it's going well.' Asha thinks as she sees them. Then she turns to Cody and says "You look nice. I didn't think you'd be into forest region shirts."

"I, ugh thought it was appropriate." Cody gets out, still stunned.

"Yeah I guess it is. I guess I look a mess in this." Asha looks down at her casual look.

'You look perfect.' He finds himself thinking.

"So where are we going?" Asha asks.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" Zoe looks over at them wondering if she should have asked that before picking an outfit.

At that the guys felt the egg on their face. They had forgotten to choose a date spot!

'Of all the…' Rex feels his face heat up at that.

'Of all the things to forget.' Cody wanted to bang his head against the wall. He could command an army of thousands but not remember a simple date plan?

The girls saw their panicked looks and Asha said "How about a picnic near the meadow ponds? It's peaceful and most people won't be there since they'll be running to the lakes and rivers."

"Oh that would be perfect." Zoe nods with a smile.

The two relax slightly at that and nod. Glad that was solved. So they headed to the kitchen to pack up a basket and left.

As they walked…

"We're really sorry for forgetting to choose an activity." Cody starts still embarrassed for what happened.

"Really I can't believe we forgot that." Rex sighs heavily at that.

"It's okay boys we should have known something like this would happen. I mean this is your first dates." Asha smiles, hoping to calm them down.

"Yeah, this way there's also no stress." Zoe nods smiling over at them.

The two sigh, glad they weren't upset.

They soon come to the meadow ponds and were surprised by the beautiful lush landscape. Many plants grew about and there were even a few stone tables and benches for them to sit at. As they set up the guys aren't sure where to start.

"Why not start by telling us about how you grew up?" Zoe suggests.

"Yeah tell us a bit about your lives growing up and before coming here." Asha smiles.

The two nod, grateful for a subject and began to explain their lives and such. The girls' were shocked to hear about lots of things but tried not to interrupt. They talk about being a batch of five, and now only three, they talked about how they were trained, missions they've been on. How Rex liked to keep his hair short so it didn't bother him under his bucket and how Cody got his scar in his first battle.

"So that's why you keep it buzz cut." Zoe ponders.

"Yeah. Is it weird?" Rex rubs his fuzzy hair.

"No, I like it." Zoe shakes her head a bit with her tail tapping.

Rex smiles at that glad this is going well.

"Well it's understandable those things are a bit hard to breathe in. How do you two stand them?" Asha asks.

'OH no she thought it stunk didn't it?' Cody panics slightly but says "Um we get used to it from our training." He tries to hold down a flush.

"Though Cody here has refused to do more than a trim." Rex looks over at his brother a bit teasingly.

"Yeah the rest of you seemed to like the idea of keeping it short but I like my normal hairstyle. I just feel it's always been part of me. Plus I already have this scar to set me apart." Cody outlines it.

"It must have been hard to get it. I'm sorry that it happened while on your first mission like that." Asha looks down saddened.

"It's okay, like I said it sets me apart. And Rex here out of trouble as well." Cody shakes his head.

"Come on Cody…" Rex pleads a bit.

"Really? What happened?" Zoe looks interested.

"Told you should never have gone in that cave. Seriously our first mission and I thought it was going to be our last one as well." Cody groans at the memory.

"Hey we learned how far ahead the enemy was and how many." Rex flushes sipping his soda.

It had been a simple scouting mission, Rex and Cody were sent by their generals to make sure the land was safe to keep going through but Rex wanted to find a shortcut. Cody told him they should keep on the path they were given, but Rex had wanted a little action and well as Cody want after him the cave had suddenly collapsed in by a blast from a droid outside. Cody had pushes Rex out of the way of the falling rocks but in doing so one had fallen on his face and knocked him out.

"You still should have listened. Seriously why do I always have to save you from your recklessness?" Cody shakes his head.

"Because I'm the fun one." Rex smirks.

Cody groans at that as the girls laugh. The boys had to smile at that, glad to hear those laughs.

"How about a walk around? There are some nice flowers over there." Zoe points down a walk way.

"Sure." Rex nods a bit red.

The two walk for a bit her pointing things out. Rex enjoying just watching her be excited and relaxed around him.

"I guess you love gardening huh?" Rex smiles at her looking over some small flowers.

"Yeah, guess it's a habit a lot of healers have. Though I do enjoy it as a hobby." Zoe flushes a bit standing. "What about you? Is there something you do to relax?" she looks over at him.

"Something for fun huh? Well I like working with my hands if that counts." Rex ponders.

"Really? Like doing what?" Zoe looks at him interested.

"Working on ships or fixing droids. But I also work with wood a bit. It helps keep my head clear when on missions and hands busy." Rex recalls.

"I'd love to see them some time." Zoe smiles at him softly.

Rex feels his heart race a bit as he takes her hand. Zoe flushes a bit but does move closer closing her eyes. Gulping Rex leans forward until Zoe's holocell rings.

"Olive. Is something wrong?" Zoe answers trying to calm her racing heart.

"Well you see…" Olive's ears droop.

Zoe goes into mom mood then races for her house. Arriving the two find Peter sitting on the couch with his friends trying to make him smile.

"Mama~" Peter whimpers wanting her.

"Come here baby." Zoe picks him up. "I'm so sorry, he wasn't complaining about them last night or this morning so…" her ears droop patting her pup's back.

"Oh it's fine. Fang fevers are normal and come and go. I just didn't think he'd have much fun with his fangs sour." Olive explains with a small smile. "And don't worry, the boys said they'd wait to have the sleep over when Peter is feeling better." She pats his head lightly.

"Maybe then you'll have some silver coins to show them." Rex smiles at the pup picking up his sleep over bag.

Peter just nods with his ears drooped. He just wanted to snuggle his mom.

"Bye-bye Peter. Feel better." His friends' wave.

Peter does the same as they head out.

Back at the manor…

Rex was with Peter, whom was given some medicine, up in the playroom. Meanwhile Zoe was explaining to the others what happened.

"Sorry. I don't think I can go to the party, I wouldn't feel right leaving him with my parents." Zoe's ears droop.

"Of course, you should be there for your pup." Asha pats her friend's back.

"We'll be fine, we'll be together at the party so we won't have any trouble." Cody smiles.

"Thanks and have fun." Zoe hugs her friend then smiles at Cody.

"Thanks. Tell him to feel better from me." Asha smiles.

"Same. I should probably go and get ready." Cody starts to leave but…

"Mind helping keeping him busy for a bit? I'm just going to make something soft to eat." Zoe looks at him hopeful.

"Course I don't mind." Cody nods.

"I'll leave you to it. I have to go and get ready." Asha waves, heading out to get ready.

With the guys…

"See we can have a camp out inside." Rex has a few blankets set up as a large tent.

"So cool." Peter's tail wags a bit hugging Soldier.

"That looks like fun. I bet you two will have a great time." Cody smiles.

"Where mama?" Peter pouts a bit.

"She went to get you a snack. She'll be back soon." Cody pats his head.

Peter smiles a bit at that. His medicine making his teeth feel a bit better. But then looks sad.

"Are you and mama going out again?" Peter looks at Rex not liking that idea.

"Now why would I go to a boring party when I can campout with you and a movie?" Rex pats his head making Peter's tail wag again.

"I'm gonna get some more pillows." Peter rushes off with Soldier to make the tent comfy.

"You sure about this? I know you made your choice but…" Cody looks over.

"Zoe wouldn't feel right leaving him and I don't either. Not like I plan on courting anyone else." Rex has a small smile watching the pup happily placing his toys and pillows in the big tent.

'Oh Rex.' Zoe, whom is outside, is a bit misty eyed hearing that.

Cleaning up her face she comes in with the sandwiches and warm milk hot chocolates.

"We ready for a movie night?" Zoe places the tray down on a little table.

"Yeah!" Peter cheers.

"First I think we need pjs then we can get this campout started." Rex pats Peter's head.

"Let's go get changed baby." Zoe holds her hand out for Peter's.

"Can Rex help me with my pjs?" Peter looks up at him.

"I don't mind." Rex rubs the back of his head.

"Kay." Zoe nods.

"Yay!" Peter jumps up at that.

"See you later pup, I have to get ready for the party." Cody pats his head.

Peter pouts as he says "Do you have to?"

Cody feels a sting at that but says "I promised your aunty I'd be there."

"Are you with aunty?" Peter asks.

'Well now.' Rex fights a chuckle.

'Peter!' Zoe flushes a bit.

Cody flushes as he rubs the back of his head "Well, actually yes."

"Yay, Uncle Cody." Peter lunches into him as he catches him and laughs.

"Yeah I guess that would be the proper title soon." Cody chuckles and then thinks 'Wait, that's true. They'll want us married soon if this goes well. But does she want that?' He'd have to talk to her soon on this.

'Right. Wedding.' The other two glance at each other then look away.

"Well good luck on the date." Rex clears his throat.

"Have fun." Zoe nods.

"Thanks, and officially today actually. We kind of just, told each other. But now I better get going and get ready for my date with her." Cody smirks putting the pup down.

Then Peter looks seriously at Cody and points at him "Make aunty happy."

Zoe smiles at that with a small laugh.

Cody laughs and salutes "Yes sir." As he finally walks off.

"Come on kiddo. Time to get ready for the movie." Rex pats his head motioning for him to follow him.

"Kay~" Peter follows happily.

After getting changed they all meet in the play room for a movie and snacks. Peter snuggled between the two as he starts drifting off halfway through it.

Rex picks him up placing him in his bed. Zoe cleans up the play room floor, leaving the tent for some play tomorrow.

"Play... papa." Peter mutters in his sleep turning over.

'Maybe soon.' Rex smiles stroking his hair a bit before leaving.

Coming out Zoe meets him with some tea and motions for him to follow her. The two sitting out on a balcony overlooking the city.

"This is a nice end to the day." Rex sighs happily looking out at the lights.

"It is." Zoe looks up at it then droops her ears looking over at him. "But please don't spoil us so much. We'll get used it… and you." She looks down at her drink.

"Is that so bad?" Rex looks confused.

"For us no. But what about you? Do you really want to replace a single mom's mate? To be tide down with a pup? Is that really what you want?" Zoe looks at him worried, unsure if she wants the answer.

"No." Rex shakes his head.

"I see then... please stop spoiling us." Zoe moves to get up a bit misty eyed.

Rex stops her turning her around and pulling her into a kiss. Her ears going up in surprise.

"No I don't want to 'Replace' him. And I won't." Rex cups her face looking into her eyes lovingly. "All this is, is letting something new happen in its own place and time. And that's what I want. To BE your love and his father. Not replace. Never that." He explains softly as his thumbs massage her cheeks.

"Really, you spoil us." Zoe hugs him tears dripping down happily.

"Get used to it." Rex smiles pecking the top of her head.

Beforehand…

As Cody got down he was forced to go through the same song and dance as last night, meet and great a few of the people that came. He hated it but went through it hoping he could get past them soon.

Then he saw Asha and he felt like he was going to faint. 'Is she trying to kill me?' Cody grabs his chest as he sees what she's wearing.

As Asha came into the room she was wearing a long black dress with a slit up the right side of her leg. As sweat heart neckline. Off the shoulder straps. Black open flats. A black choker with gray moonstone. And finally, a weaved silver chain around her waist drooped and dipped at the front. Decorated by three gray moonstones and then two long tails went down the middle and at the end the same stones finished the decorated design.

'Well now Cody sure picked an interesting one.' Kenobi had to hold in a chuckle.

"What's so funny master?" Anakin asks.

Kenobi nods over at the sight and Anakin has to hold in his laugh "Oh this is going to be good."

"For once I have to admit." Kenobi smirks at that the two clink drinks to enjoy the show.

Cody wasn't sure what to do, his brain was having trouble working. 'Go up to her already!' But he felt frozen in place. Why did she have to wear that dress?

Asha looked over and smiled, 'Okay I overdid it.' She chuckles slightly and heads over.

As she did she whispered "You okay?"

"You want to drive me crazy don't you?" Cody finally gets out.

"Maybe." Her tail waves teasingly.

At that he smirked and wrapped an arm around her as he took her hand and said "Let's dance." And so they started dancing about.

Asha flushes and thought 'Okay I did deserve that. He's gotten better.' She smiles as the two enjoy dancing with each other.

They danced for a while quite happily, many staring in shock as Cody only danced with Asha that night.

"Looks like everyone's going to know." Asha sighs.

"Is that a problem?" Cody raises a brow.

"No, I want them to know we're each other's, but…" She tilts her head at the glaring vixens.

"I don't care about any of them. Just you." Cody smiles into her eyes and she looks up shocked but happy at him.

At that moment a certain song began to play.

'Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark. Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms.'

The two kept twirling about ignoring the glares of the many that seemed to whisper.

"What is she doing? She should be with the omegas. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't deserve him."

Asha felt a bit of a hit at those words, her temper and sadness rising, but Cody whispered in her ear "Remember I chose you."

At those words small tears fell but she just smiled at him and nodded.

'Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone? The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone.'

Cody wiped the tears away and then they kept on dancing.

"Well at least none of us have to try to go for her. She's way too aggressive. Copy doesn't know what he's getting himself into." A few tods whisper about.

Cody wanted to go and smash their faces in but Asha put her hand behind his head and pulled him down so their foreheads met "You're more of a man then any of them could ever hope to be." She says so sincerely into his eyes that he calms at that.

'You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear. It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier. All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas the shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe.'

"I have an idea, do you want to escape?" Asha smiles.

"Thought you'd never ask." Cody smirks as they both danced till they were out in the garden.

Many tried to fallow them but the two jedi closed and locked the doors. Many complaining about what happened and the two clinging glasses cheering "To peace." Laughing slightly.

'I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact. So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass. I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky. You will see your beauty every moment that you rise.'

Once outside the two laughed at how they got away and then as he opened his eyes, Cody felt his heart rush and his face flush up to his ears. The moon glowed so lovely on her that it made her fur sparkly a silvery blue.

"You're beautiful." He says under his breath.

But Asha hears it and looks up at him shocked. Before Cody can say anything he feels her fingers on his scars and she says "So are you."

She smiles tracing them and feeling the mark that set him apart. But she felt that it wasn't his scar that did that, but his heart.

At that Cody felt himself clam and in that moment as their eyes met in the moonlight, they both leaned in to kiss. It was gentle and loving the meaning getting through 'I love you.'


	3. Trials

**[CHP.3]**

The next day…

Cody woke up refreshed and happier than he had in a long while.

"Someone's happy." Rex chuckles looking over at him.

"We had our first kiss." Cody smiles as he finishes combing his hair.

"Really? That's good." Rex smiles over at him.

"Thanks Rex. By the way I had to tell the Jedi about our relationships but I asked General Kenobi to keep it quiet for now." Cody explains last night.

"Thanks." Rex sighs with relief at that.

"No problem. I know how you two have to take it easy with a pup and all." Cody nods. "Though I don't think Asha and I can keep our relationship a secret." he chuckles.

"Really? Why?" Rex lifts a brow at that.

Cody then explained what happened last night and how.

"I'm kind of worried for Asha, I know she can handle herself but she really is sensitive to that stuff. I wonder if there's a way to help keep those jerks from messing with her." Cody sighs.

"We could go fox hunting." Rex ponders wanting to do the same for Zoe.

"That would be fun, but I think it might break the treaty." Cody smirks.

"True." Rex chuckles a bit.

Suddenly the door was being banged on rapidly. The two looked at each other confused. Cody went up to open it and sees Zoe in a panic.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Cody looks on shocked.

"Zoe?" Rex looks confused.

"It's Asha!" Zoe points to where the den is.

Cody sprinted down the hall and down the stairs and strait to the den. His heart going a mile a minute.

When he got there he found Asha crying as Mrs. Summer held her and Gilda was pacing around furiously. Mr. Summers talking on the holovid.

"Asha what happened?"

"Cody!" Asha cries as she tackles into him and cries. He then noticed a few scratches and even bite marks.

"Who did this to you?" He felt his blood boil, ready for a hunt.

"Asha was out hunting like usual when suddenly some vixens from last night attacked her." Gilda growls as she paces about.

"What?" Cody says steamed.

"You okay?" Rex and Zoe come in to hear that.

"I'll be okay it's just… I can't believe they did this." Asha shakes as she shows the marks.

"Oh Asha…" Zoe's ears droop.

Usually a conflict didn't end with marks and if it did it was usually a sign of real animosity.

"I called your parents and a few guards. You'll be staying with us till we figure out who did this and possibly when the treaty is finalized." Mr. Summer says as he looks back at them.

"What happened? Why do this?" Zoe looks worried.

"They were quite jealous when they saw the two together. Cody didn't dance with anyone else that night and the two even escaped to the garden. Quite romantic actually." Mrs. Summer sighs.

"Really?" Zoe's ears go up at that think it was sweet herself.

"We wanted to get away from all the whispers and insults." Asha snuggles into Cody.

"There has to be something we can do." Rex looks worried.

"I'll handle all of this, Zoe get Asha healed up and you two, the jedi want to speak with you two and with Mr. Summer." Gilda explains.

The two nod a bit worried about what was to come.

Zoe helps heal up her friend. Careful as she touches her, as to not scare Asha or hurt her.

"Who could have done this? Why?" Asha cries. They knew it was vixens from last night but not exactly who.

"We'll figure it out Asha. Don't worry." Zoe nuzzles her as she finishes up.

"I just wanted to be with my love." Asha cries curled up.

Zoe holds her close letting her friend get this out.

With the Jedi…

"You wanted to see us sirs?" Rex stands a bit stiff as they come in to the three of them.

"Is there a problem?" Cody asks a bit worried.

"We are sorry. But with what happened we thought it best to say all we know." Kenobi looks a bit worried at Rex.

'Hang in there.' Anakin mouths to him.

The two weren't sure what they meant until they saw Mr. Summers angry face.

"I had thought Cody and Asha would hit it off. But you and my daughter?" Richard glares at Rex.

"Sir I can assure you I'm serious. I…" Rex starts.

Mr. Summer barks making him fall silent.

"My daughter is OFF limits! Pick another girl!" Mr. Summer stares sharply.

"He can't, Rex truly loves her like I love Asha. He's a good man and could never be with another with how much he cares for them." Cody comes to his brother's defense.

"If he's truly a good man he'll leave them be." Mr. Summer turns his attention to Cody. "Find another." He snarls at Rex.

"No." Rex stands his ground with a slightly clenched fist.

"Rex there are plenty of vixens. I'm sure you can…" Anakin starts.

"There's not!" Rex cuts him off. "Not like Zoe. And there's no pup like Peter. I'll do anything to prove I mean it. Tell me and I'll do it!" he motions to himself pleading a bit.

"Anything huh?" Richard glares at him as he thinks of what to do.

The two stare at each other for a bit. As if a test of wills, first to look away or blink would lose.

"Fine, you will be put through the trails. Fail at even one and you will NEVER see Zoe again. Understood?" Richard keeps a furious expression on him.

"Right." Rex nods.

"What about Asha?" Cody looks over worried.

"It's clear that the only way to keep her safe is it speed up the engagement. As soon as the trial is done, since I know my none of you will enjoy yourselves without the others there, and if Rex completes the trial we'll have a double wedding and then hopefully as the girls leave with you they can be kept safe from their own people." Richard looked down, saddened that it was his own people his daughter and her friend were mostly in danger from.

The boys nod in understanding and go to get ready after the finale details are given.

With the girls…

Asha had calmed down and they were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. While setting up the table they hear little feet running to them.

"Mama! Mama look!" Peter comes running with two little fangs in hand.

"They fell out?" Zoe stares shocked.

"I was brushing and pop." Peter smiles with the two little gaps showing.

"Congrats little guy." Asha pats his head.

"I wanna show Rex and Uncle Cody!" Peter cheers holding them close.

"Uncle Cody…?" Asha flushes at that. 'He must have told him.'

"Hey what's all the excitement?" Cody comes in hearing Peter call out.

"Uncle Cody! Rex! Look!" Peter's tail wags showing them.

Cody flushes as he sees Asha smirk at him and thinks 'Shoot.' But says "That's great pup. They're finally out."

"Very nice. Better put them under your pillow for the coins kiddo." Rex pats his head.

Peter yips with a nod running off. Stopping to show them to workers along the way.

"My pup really is growing up." Zoe's ears droop a bit at that.

"He really is. But he's still little." Asha smiles.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Rex looks at her worried.

"Better just tired. And I want cuddles 'Uncle' Cody." Asha chuckles.

Cody flushes at that and says "I think I like that idea." As he comes up to snuggle her.

"It'll be good to have some time together." Zoe smiles at Rex softly going to hug him but he backs up. "Why?" she looks at him hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'll be… busy for a bit." Rex rubs the back of his head.

"Why? What happened to I could be spoiled with you?" Zoe looks at him hurt.

"Your dad wasn't too happy to find out about us. I had to agree to these challenges to be with you." Rex looks at her sadly.

'Dad…' Zoe looks down sadly.

Zoe then looked at him. Not giving him a choice, she jumps him kissing his lips lightly. Rex enjoying the moment for a second.

"Come on lover boy. Breaking the rules already?" Anakin leans in the doorway.

"I haven't left for the temple yet so technically it hasn't started yet." Rex doesn't look over as he just hugs Zoe close.

Zoe nuzzles him not wanting to let go yet. She's mad at her dad for doing this but can also understand he's doing it for everyone's sake. Doesn't mean she has to like it. Then another thought came to mind.

"What are you going to tell Peter?" Zoe looks at him worried.

"I was hoping to say I'm doing some tests so I can stay. Is that okay?" Rex looks down at her hopeful.

Zoe thought for a minute then nods. She wanted Peter to know Rex would be coming back and that he'd be staying. If this went well then soon after there would be a double wedding.

"We can tell him together." Zoe pecks his cheek taking a hold of his hand.

Soon after a little howl can be heard. Peter wasn't happy his 'papa' had to go to become his daddy.

"NO~! No go! Stay!" Peter whimpers holding his leg.

Rex fighting down tears at that. He'd have to win these three challenges no matter what.

"I'll be back soon. Then, then we'll never separate again." Rex manages to get free, holding Peter's shoulders.

"P-promise?" Peter hics holding his pinky out.

"Promise." Rex links his finger with his.

"A-and then you'll be my papa?" Peter looks at him with downed ears.

"If you'll both have me." Rex nods with a soft smile.

Peter hugging him around the neck nuzzling him. Zoe getting in on this not wanting him to go yet. Anakin kept guard outside before walking Rex to the temple.

Sadly the first test is endurance; this means he can't see Zoe for the two weeks he's doing these tests. Or at least they can't interact during this time.

As he leaves Peter whines again as his mother holds him. He didn't like this. He wanted to play with and hug his soon to be dad.

"Pappop mean." Peter sniffles.

Zoe just nuzzles him. He wasn't wrong but wasn't right either. It was a conflict of emotions.

"Hey Peter how about we go and trade your coins for something nice?" Asha suggests. They'd be with a guard but still that way they could distract the pup.

"I don't wanna." Peter pouts. "Mama can I trade the coins for Rex?" he looks at her sadly.

"Oh baby…" Zoe hugs him feeling a pring in her heart at that.

Asha feels her heart break at those word. 'If only it was that easy pup.'

Asha needed snuggles and it looked like Peter just needed his mom right now, so she decided to head off to find Cody. 'Maybe make some wedding planning.' She flushes at the thought as she heads down the halls.

As she does she meets up with an unlikely tod "What are you doing here Tanner?" She growls.

"I was put as one of your guards." Tanner replies stoically.

"Why would Gilda put you as my guard when we can't stand each other?" Asha glares.

"Because I asked to." Tanner looks down.

"Why? Because this is as close to a cage you'll ever see me in?" Asha starts to walk off.

"No because I realized I've been wrong. You were never the aggressor, you were just protecting yourself." He replies.

Asha stops at that and looks over surprised but Tanner just walks off. 'No it can't be. He's trying to mess with you.' Asha shakes her head and walks off.

As she found Cody in the den she said "Hey."

"Hey you should be resting." Cody gets up worried.

"I'm fine. You know what I really want. Some ice-cream." Asha smiles.

Cody smiles and says "Sure." He kisses the top of her head as they head to the kitchen and grab their favorites.

As they sit down Asha says "So I was told what was coming up once Rex wins those trials."

"I'm glad you're confident in him." Cody smiles over at her.

"He loves her and Peter. I know he'll make it. Now don't change the subject. Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean we just decided to date but…" Asha starts.

Cody puts a hand over hers and says "Do you want to marry me?"

"I… I said I love you and I know you love me. Our unions are needed for peace and… and… I just kind of hoped for a bit more time but I do love you please don't doubt that it's just…" Asha shakes a bit with tears.

Cody holds her close and says "Hey, hey, it's okay. This is fast. Faster then I should be asking you to do. To tell the truth I came into this as a mission but finding you I found love. I found my cyar'ika."

"You're what?" Asha asks confused but flushed.

"My darling. For us that's not something we use lightly, if at all." Cody flushes at realizing what he just said.

Asha flushed as well and said "It's okay, I kind of like it."

Cody smiles and pulls her hair back "How about we hold off on the wedding planning till after Rex's trail? Give us time to really be with each other."

"I'd like that." Asha smile and calmed after hearing the idea.

"Good, how about a stroll in the garden darling?" Cody puts his arm out for hers.

"I'd love to." Asha grabs his hand as they walk off.

During the first two days Asha and Cody took simple dates to help them feel comfortable with the idea of getting married, even if they had to be inside the manors walls.

Zoe keeps busy with work and keeping Peter entertained. Though when everything is quiet she looks out the window longingly. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and drown her in that ocean smell that made her feel safe.

Rex is much the same. Keeping busy with little things around the temple. Though when on his own he started working on a small project. A small ring. It's smooth enough now but he wanted to add little details.

Peter, he was ignoring his grandfather at all cost and nothing Richard could do helped to get him to talk to him. Peter basically pouted and whined about wanting his papa. He once even had a nightmare about Rex not coming back.

That got the three of them really upset with him, even Lila was in a bad mood towards him. The day after the nightmare they all decided to go out for some ice cream and to the park, with some guards of course. One of them being Tanner.

"I still don't trust him." Cody grumbles on their way to the ice cream shop.

"If Gilda is giving him a chance it must be for a reason. But yeah I don't like it either." Asha sighs.

"Really now." Zoe sighs holding her son.

"Why don't you like Mister Tanner?" Peter asks innocently.

Tanner never acted bad towards Peter and was always respectful around the pup. The adults didn't want to put any malice in the pup so…

"We just don't get along that's all. Don't worry about it." Asha pats his head.

Peter laughed and then just shrugged as they came to the ice cream shop. As they did though Asha thought 'Though for some reason he's been acting polite. Even when no one's around and even with the others around. Somethings off.'

Once at the counter they each ordered they're flavors. Lila decided on chocolate and vanilla swirl this time, and even convinced Cody to try it out. It actually wasn't too bad.

Zoe got her mint-chip. She needed something really sweet at the moment. But added salt water caramel sauce to it. Hoping to catch a bit of his scent to calm her down.

As for Peter "I want dark chocolate. Just like Rex." Peter's little tail wags.

Asha chuckles as Cody looks on worried.

"I don't think you'll like that baby." Zoe pets his head.

"But I want to be just like Rex." Peter pouts.

They all sigh at that and give in.

Peter squealed as he grabbed the cone, and then took a lick…

'Bitter.' Peter's ears droop.

"Want something else baby?" Zoe looks at him worried.

Peter shakes his head. He stares at the ice cream unsure what to do. It was bitter sweet but it's his papa's favorite. He wanted to be like his daddy. But didn't like the idea of eating this.

"Excuse me Mr. Plum. Can we get a bowl with a spoon and some gummy warms?" Tanner calls.

"Sure." Mr. Plum nods bringing over the request.

Tanner then took the ice cream putting it in and mixing it with the warms. Then slides it to the down eared pup.

"There now it's a small adventure ice cream." Tanner smiles at him softly.

Peter sniffs it then takes a bite. It was still bitter, but the warms added to the sweetness and the spoon made it so he only took small bites to get used to it. His tail wagging again as he ate.

"I have a picky brother. This helps him so I just…" Tanner rubs the back of his neck seeing their surprised looks.

"Thanks." Zoe looks at him surprised but thankful.

"Yeah, he seems to like it." Asha nods but still raises a brow, weary.

Tanner smiles at that going back to his spot to keep watch.

Back at the manor…

"Lila you know I had no choice. This was the only way to be sure." Richard pleads with downed ears.

"Oh us adults get that. But doesn't mean we have to like it or YOU." Lila hits him with her tail in a huff.

"Lila~" Richard pleads trying to smooth things over.

Lila wasn't going to make it easy. He may HAVE to play the bad guy. But making her pup and grand pup cry is a line you don't cross. Oh no. He was going to beg for a bit.

Back with the others…

Peter was feeling better. But they wanted to keep him distracted so they took him to the park to play.

He found a few of his friends there and ran off to play. Even playing house with a girl from his class. Her the mama and him the papa.

"So cute." Zoe giggles at the game as Soldier becomes their baby.

"I wonder if Rex is ready to be a grandfather." Cody chuckles at the thought.

"It is really cute. So how are you doing with all this?" Asha looks over worried at her friend.

Zoe's ears drooped at that.

"I want to see him Asha. Even for a few minutes. I'd take how long it takes to hug. Just something." Zoe looks down sadly.

Wasn't it a few weeks ago she thought she'd never feel this way about anyone again? And now. Now she wants to hug Rex and be spoiled by him. Watch him tickle Peter until neither of them can take it anymore. And drown in his scent when Peter is in bed.

'Really. I'm spoiled already.' Zoe flushes at her own thoughts.

"Oh Zoe. It's only natural you want to see him. And don't worry you will see him. Plus they say absents makes the heart grow fonder right? And I bet Rex is about ready for a jail break himself." Asha tries to console her.

"Mama! Mama! Come meet the baby!" Peter waves.

"Not invited to the wedding but I get to meet the pup huh?" Zoe gives a small laugh getting up.

"You know you're right. I think Rex is about ready for a jail break." Cody laughs as he puts his arm around her.

"Chuckle. I know I'd be the same if I had to be away from you like this." Asha snuggled up.

"Let's hope that never happens darling." Cody brings her in close to snuggle.

Tanner was looking about near a tree when he caught sight of the two and flushed. He tried to look away when he felt something sting him. 'OW!' He slapped at the back of his neck to kill the mosquito that probably bit him. But instead he felt slightly dizzy.

He shook his head and suddenly he looked over at the couple and his eyes widened 'Asha!?' his eyes misted over as he saw her smile her laugh, the way her hair shined in the sun. 'How'd I never noticed her?'

Tanner feels a smile spread over his face when he then hears a deeper laugh and remembers Cody is there. 'That copy, he doesn't deserve her!' He felt his teeth grind at that with a low growl in his chest.

"Ugh it's hot today. Oh they're selling drinks. Maybe they have cherry sprit." Asha tries to get up but Cody stops her with a hand to her shoulder "Let me get it for you. Plus I'm in the mood for a root bear myself. What do you think Zoe and Peter would like?"

Asha smiles as she tells him and then Cody nods as he gets up to go get the drinks. At this Tanner smiles as he went to go up to Asha.

"Hello Asha." Tanner says as gently as possible.

Asha jumps and says "Oh Tanner it's just you. You surprised me. Is something wrong?" She raised a brow.

Tanner shook his head as he sat down next to her and said "I just wanted to talk, I've still never truly apologized for how I've acted all these years. I was real stupid for what I did."

"Yeah you were but thanks for apologizing." Asha raises a brow confused.

"I was kind of hoping I could make it up to you." Tanner looks at her with a smile

Asha looks shocked as she says "You're already helping with guard duty. That's enough." She got up and tried to walk off, something smelled off.

Tanner got up though and grabbed her hand saying "It's not enough. Please let me make it up to you. How about dinner?"

"Tanner! I'm dating Cody, what is wrong with you!" Asha swipes her hand away but Tanner then traps her between his arms and a tree and says "He doesn't deserve a mate like you." Tanner leans in quickly, Asha tries to cry out but he silences her with a kiss.

"Get away from her!" Cody grabs him by the scruff and yanks him away from her. Asha falls to the ground and cries.

"You don't desert a mate like her you copy!" Tanner tries to swipe at him.

"And you do mutt?" Cody tries to punch him.

The two try to throw blows but others come and try to keep them separated.

Meanwhile…

"Mama why is Uncle Cody fighting Mr. Tanner? Are they playing?" Peter points to something a bit off.

Zoe turns and is mortified. Some other tods were trying to separate them. And Over by a tree she saw a crying Asha.

"Mama has to go help stop the game. Will you stay here with Miss Flora and her family till I get back?" Zoe pats his head turning the kids toward the other parents.

"Come here pups, I have juice." Flora calls with them in hand.

"Kay~" they run over forgetting and ignoring what's going on.

With the others…

"That's enough!" Zoe uses her alpha bark to stop this.

Zoe always hated having that power over others. So she hardly ever used it. She liked knowing they did things because it was right, not some bark and instinct to listen.

"H-he doesn't deserve a mate like her. He doesn't deserve a mate like her." Tanner repeats like in a trance.

"You tods take him to the Protectors temple. And the rest of you gawkers return to your families and think of what you just let your pups see." Zoe glares at them.

"Ma'am!" They call heading off.

"You two okay?" Zoe, softening, turns to them.

Cody trying to comfort Asha.

"Asha are you okay, talk to me." Cody holds her close in worry.

"He… he, kissed me… Cody he…" Asha cries into his shirt not believing what had happened.

"Let's get Peter and head back. I think we could all use a breather." Zoe stands heading over to where her pup was happily oblivious to what had happened.

Later that night…

Cody and Asha were in the den. Cody rubbing her back as he said "Asha I'm not mad at you. The only one I'm mad at it Tanner I don't care if he was drugged." Cody growls.

"He, he kissed me. Cody how can you look at me after… after…" Asha cries.

"Hey he forced you. Never think what he did is your fault. I love you darling, I love you." Cody says with shaking eyes and kisses her gently hoping to calm her down and show her he meant every word.

Asha took that in calmed by the thought of his words. 'He's still calling me darling.' Asha feels tears go down and then deepens the kiss.

"Aunty, Uncle Cody." The two separate quickly at that as Peter rushes in and says "Papa's home!" Peter jumps up and down.

The two looked at each other shocked till Rex and Zoe come in.

"So, you really did break out." Asha chuckles with a sniff.

"How are you doing Rex?" Cody smiles over at them.

"Better." Rex holds Zoe's hand. "You?" he looks over at his brother having heard the news.

"Like I'm ready to go on a hunt." Cody growls.

Peter looks confused and ears pinned "Why is Uncle Cody mad? Is it because Mr. Tanner, did something wrong? Is he the reason aunty is crying?"

"Mr. Tanner… he got sick and did something mean." Zoe tries to think of what to say.

"But he's being treated now so don't worry kiddo." Rex pats his head.

"Aunty are you okay?" Peter asks worried.

"I'm just a bit scared sweetie but I'll be okay." Asha rubs his head.

"Do you need Soldier?" Peter offers him.

They all smile at that and Asha says "No that's okay. Uncle Cody's keeping me safe." She snuggles into him.

"Okay." Peter nods then yawns.

"I think it's time for bed." Zoe looks down at her pup.

"I gotta say I agree." Rex looks down at him.

"No want." Peter protest with drooping eyes.

"You can sleep between us. Will that make you happy?" Zoe pats his head.

'Zoe.' Rex looks at her a bit red and sees she's the same.

Peter just nods hugging his toy close.

"Come on kiddo. Time for sleep." Rex picks him up.

"We'll see you two in the morning." Zoe smiles heading off with her boys.

"Night-night." Peter waves sleepily in his papa's arms.

The two nod as they see them go up, both smiling at the sight. Cody can't help imagining himself, Asha, and a little one of their own going up the stairs.

"Would you ever want that? Kids I mean?" Cody looks down at her flushed and a little worried.

Asha chuckles "The treaty says we have to have kids. If I didn't want them I wouldn't be with you, trust me. But I want to wait a bit. First see where we go." Asha holds his hand and snuggled into him.

"Yeah that would be best." Cody nods as he puts his arms around her.

The two falling asleep soon on the couch. The two feeling safe in the other's arms.

With the other two…

Peter is sound asleep hugging his dad's arm. He wasn't letting him go anytime soon and Rex was fine with that.

"We've both missed you." Zoe whispers nuzzling his shoulder.

"I've missed you too." Rex strokes her face lightly with his thumb.

Zoe leans forward to kiss him. Rex pecking her lips, enjoying the moment. But as they move to deepen it…

"Papa… no go." Peter hugs his arm a bit tighter in his sleep.

"I guess we should get some sleep." Rex whispers patting his head a bit to calm his restless sleep.

Zoe nods. But steals one more kiss before they lay down. The two tapping their heads next to one another with their pup between them.

The next day…

Rex managed to get away from Peter. Not because he wanted to. But because Cody wanted to confront Tanner about what happened. They had said he'd be up by now and he had every right as a mate.

Rex is just going as well to keep him calm. Well as calm as he can.

"What were you thinking you mutt?! Do you really think I'll believe that you were drugged? Why else would you volunteer to guard if you didn't have something else going on?!" Cody hits the bars as he enters the room.

"Cody." Rex pulls him back.

"No he has every right not to believe me." Tanner shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "But it's true. All I remember is turning to petrol and then… black. I'm so sorry. I really just wanted to apologize and now… now none of you will ever trust me." he sighs heavily with drooped ears.

"I can't believe this. Stay in there with your lies." Cody growls hitting the bar once more as he turns to leave.

"Get well Tanner." Rex calls to the curled up guy before heading after his brother.

"Does he really expect me to believe all that, after what he did? There's no way he did that just because of a drug." Cody fumes as he stomps out.

"I don't know. From what Zoe said and those that looked after him, he was pretty out of it." Rex ponders.

"You saying he's innocent? That what he did wasn't wrong? That what happened was purely nothing else that what he said, nothing? Don't tell me you wouldn't be upset if it had been Zoe!" Cody turns to his brother glaring.

"I'm not saying he didn't do wrong. And I'd be just as, if not more, miffed if it was Zoe. I'm already trying to keep calm knowing this almost happened in front of Peter." Rex explains. "I'm just saying take a breath and think of this like a TROOPER instead of a MATE. We're going to need a balance between it." He places a hand on his shoulder looking at him softly.

Cody takes in shaky breath, a few tears in his eyes "I just, I don't know how to balance the two. I just want to keep her safe but I know she'll want to help and I… I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it'll take us a while to find that balance. I'm still trying to come to grips with the idea Peter is going to be on a ship. I want to run and pup proof everything." Rex sighs a bit red at admitting that.

"Going to get started right away then?" Cody chuckles.

"Oh I'll pass them tomorrow. And afterwards…" Rex takes something out of his pocket. "I'm proposing the right way." He flushes a bit showing the ring.

(Ring: maple and stained for a long life/ a rose carving in the middle with a rose quarts set in the center)

"Wow how did you do that?" Cody looks on impressed.

"I had time to work on it." Rex rubs the back of his head a bit red. "Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it." Cody pats his shoulder.

Rex smiles at that putting the surprise away for a later date.

"Wait I need a ring for Asha!" Cody panics.

With the girls…

Peter was with his grandmother for the moment while the girls decided to do some wedding planning in the den.

"Okay so if we're having a double wedding, we need to make sure everything color coordinates and that all the stuff matches. Purple and blue roses match well right?" Asha looks over at Zoe sowing a magazine.

(Zoe.)

"I do like lotuses but they don't match with roses very well. So I'm good with roses. Okay let's see. We can go with mostly white, with blue lanterns and purple candles. What do you think?" Asha asks Zoe.

(Zoe and her input and ideas.)

"Oh that'd be great." She writes them down. "Oh Peter as to be the ring bearer with my nephew of course. They'll so cute with they're little tuxes." Asha looks at the ideas.

(Zoe.)

"I think we can skip flower girls and maids of honor. I mean our husbands would be each other's best man so no need for them. Oh and we can have Gilda proceed over the wedding with Kenobi so your dad can be free to walk you down." Asha looks over to her friend.

(Zoe.)

"Not still mad at him are you. I think the trials are just for show now." Asha shrugs.

(Zoe.)

"Don't worry Rex won't lose. He's too stubborn." Asha chuckles.

(Zoe.)

"No I know Cody is stubborn. That's why I love seeing his face so flushed when I win." Asha sticks her tongue out and winks.

(Zoe.)

"That is the plan especially with the wedding dress." Asha shows her the one she wants to wear.

A long white dress with a slit in the middle that looked like waves parting with satin lavender edges. The top a sweet heart neckline with a satin outline that attached to off the shoulder sleeves. And right into middle a purple rose.

(Zoe.)

"Haha, thanks. What about you? What are you going to make Rex faint from at the altar?" Asha chuckles.

(Zoe.)

"It's gorgeous, you'll have him doing back flips in that." Asha points.

(Zoe.)

Asha looks down and says "I just want to forget about yesterday. I was nervous about this before but, last night as Cody held me in his arms… I just felt it was right, that he was right for me." She smiles as her eyes mist over thinking of the night before.

(Zoe.)

Suddenly Gilda came in and said "Oh, looks like I came in just in time for wedding planning." Gilda chuckles.

"We're just finishing up really." Asha smiles.

(Zoe.)

"Well that's good, cause there's something I need to tell you two." Gilda frowns.

"Please don't tell me something else went wrong." Asha looks worried.

(Zoe.)

"No, I just wanted to tell you girls that while Tanner is being held I'm going to need someone to take his place so I asked an old friend of you girls to come back and help." Gilda start explaining.

"Really, who?" Asha looks curious.

(Zoe.)

"Well it's been a while, but I think you two still remember Shane." Gilda smiles.

"What, he's coming back? I thought he was working on studying the griffons up in the mountains for the next few years." Asha says excitedly.

(Zoe.)

"He is not my old anything!" Asha hits her with a pillow.

(Zoe, then why did he always call you blackberry.)

"Oh I hate that name and he calls me that because he's such a pup that's why." Asha growls playfully.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls are excited. He'll be happy to help and keep you girls safe till your weddings. Let's just hope Cody doesn't get any real competition." Gilda smirks.

"Gilda!" Asha screeches as she throws the pillow at her but she blocks it and the other two laugh at her.

With the girls…

Peter was with his grandmother for the moment while the girls decided to do some wedding planning in the den.

"Okay so if we're having a double wedding, we need to make sure everything color coordinates and that all the stuff matches. Purple and blue roses match well right?" Asha looks over at Zoe sowing a magazine.

"I thought you'd want lotuses?" Zoe looks a bit confused.

"I do like lotuses but they don't match with roses very well. So I'm good with roses. Okay let's see. We can go with mostly white, with blue lanterns and purple candles. What do you think?" Asha asks Zoe.

"Oh those would be perfect. Then we can have Granny Link make the cakes. We could have a large five tear dark chocolate cake and then have butter cream frosting and flowers decorating it." Zoe gives her idea.

"Oh that'd be great." She writes them down. "Oh Peter as to be the ring bearer with my nephew of course. They'll be so cute with they're little tuxes." Asha looks at the ideas.

"It will." Zoe giggles at the idea.

"I think we can skip flower girls and maids of honor. I mean our husbands would be each other's best man so no need for them. Oh and we can have Gilda proceed over the wedding with Kenobi so your dad can be free to walk you down." Asha looks over to her friend.

"Most he?" Zoe's ears droop pouting.

"Not still mad at him are you? I think the trials are just for show now." Asha shrugs.

"I know. But… but what if dad doesn't let him pass?" Zoe pouts worried.

"Don't worry Rex won't lose, he's too stubborn." Asha chuckles.

"And Cody isn't?" Zoe looks over at her friend with a lifted brow.

"No I know Cody is stubborn. That's why I love seeing his face so flushed when I win." Asha sticks her tongue out and winks.

"You're going to drive him mad." Zoe laughs.

"That is the plan especially with the wedding dress." Asha shows her the one she wants to wear.

A long white dress with a slit in the middle that looked like waves parting with satin lavender edges. The top a sweet heart neckline with a satin outline that attached to off the shoulder sleeves. And right into middle a purple rose.

"Wow. That's amazing." Zoe looks stunned.

"Haha, thanks. What about you? What are you going to make Rex faint from at the altar?" Asha chuckles.

"I was thinking this one." Zoe points it out.

(Dress: off the shoulder golden leaf style straps/ blue rose on right side/ dress is long flowing and elegant/ white shoes/ white gloves that go up to her elbows)

"It's gorgeous, you'll have him doing back flips in that." Asha points.

"Thanks." Zoe flushes a bit at that.

Asha looks down and says "I just want to forget about yesterday. I was nervous about this before but, last night as Cody held me in his arms… I just felt it was right, that he was right for me." She smiles as her eyes mist over thinking of the night before.

"Same." Zoe nods. "Being with Rex and having that scent around just makes everything feel right." She closes her eyes remembering last night and the feel of his warmth.

Suddenly Gilda came in and said "Oh, looks like I came in just in time for wedding planning." Gilda chuckles.

"We're just finishing up really." Asha smiles.

"Wait until dad sees what he's paying for." Zoe laughs at that as a bit of revenge.

"Well that's good, cause there's something I need to tell you two." Gilda frowns.

"Please don't tell me something else went wrong." Asha looks worried.

"Is something wrong?" Zoe's ears droop.

"No, I just wanted to tell you girls that while Tanner is being held I'm going to need someone to take his place so I asked an old friend to come back and help." Gilda start explaining.

"Really, who?" Asha looks curious.

"Is it someone we know?" Zoe looks a bit worried.

"Well it's been a while, but I think you two still remember Shane." Gilda smiles.

"What, he's coming back? I thought he was working on studying the griffons up in the mountains for the next few years." Asha says excitedly.

"Worried about seeing your old boyfriend?" Zoe teases.

"He is not my old anything!" Asha hits her with a pillow.

"Then why did he always call you blackberry?" Zoe laughs.

"Oh I hate that name and he calls me that because he's such a pup that's why." Asha growls playfully.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls are excited. He'll be happy to help and keep you girls' safe till your weddings. Let's just hope Cody doesn't get any real competition." Gilda smirks.

"Gilda!" Asha screeches as she throws the pillow at her but she blocks it and the other two laugh at her.

With the guys…

"You okay? Just pick one." Rex looks at his panicking brother.

"I can't just choose anything Rex. You made yours, and I can't afford anything to fancy. How am I supposed to choose a ring and not look cheap or like I'm not serious about this?" Cody looks on panicked at the selections.

"Why not make one then?" Rex suggests.

"You're the creative one Rex. I don't know how to make those kinds of things." Cody sighs.

"I could if you want." Rex offers to make it.

"Thanks Rex but no it has to be from me and only me." Cody shakes his head.

Suddenly one of the guards said "Um sorry I um couldn't help over hearing and um if you want a ring that means something. Usually males go and find the gems the vixen they like on their own."

"That's not a bad idea." Cody says with a smile.

"Where would we find them?" Rex looks curious.

"Well depends what stone she likes." The guard says.

Cody thinks on this and snaps his fingers "Moon stone. Gray ones. She always wears those." He smiles.

"Know anywhere for those?" Rex looks over at the helpful young man.

"The best place to find them is near mountainous areas. We have a small mountain near town where you can probably dig one up." The guard tells them.

"Perfect let's get moving." Cody starts heading there.

"Wait now?" Rex questions looking at the setting sun.

"If I don't go now I'll never have the chance. You finish your trials soon and then the wedding planning, remember?" Cody reminds.

"Alright. Let's go." Rex gives in understanding.

And so they head off the guard close behind.

They get to the small mountain soon and find nice large opening to dig. As they walk about Cody digs where he can.

"Want help?" Rex offers.

"No I have to dig it up myself." Cody says as he looks for the precious stone.

"Your brother is stubborn, but I admire his commitment." The guard says to Rex.

"Yeah, that's him in a nut shell." Rex smiles over at him.

Cody looked around a bit and then he saw something. It was a bit of light shining and then he found some sort of clear little pond in the middle. He looked in and his eyes widened.

"You two have to see this." Cody calls.

The two run over and are shocked at what they fined. Inside the small clear pond are dozens upon dozens of moonstones.

"Wow." Rex stares at it wide eyed.

"I've never seen so many." The guard looks on shocked.

Then Cody spotted it, a small oval piece of moonstone, just the right size for a ring. He smiles a she stuck his hand in and tried to yang it out.

"It's stuck." Cody growls as he brings his hand back out.

"Oh try this." Rex takes his small knife from his boot sheath.

"Thanks vod." Cody smiles as he goes back to digging.

"Are you still mad at Mister Tanner Uncle Cody?" Peter looks up at him with big eyes.

"A little, pup." Cody sighs with arms crossed.

"It'll be fine kiddo. We just need a bit of distance is all." Rex pats his head.

"Kay." Peter nods. "Oh papa! Have you seen mama's dress? It's so pretty." He perks up wanting to share the news.

"Really?" Rex flushes a bit.

"Now baby didn't we tell you the dresses are secret?" Zoe bends down signaling to be quiet with a smile.

Peter covers his mouth at that mumbling 'Sorry.'

"Sorry boys no knowing before the big day." Asha chuckles.

"Can't we have a hint?" Rex looks over at Zoe with big eyes.

"Please just one. We're dying to know." Cody looks over at Asha.

"Nope." The girls shake their heads, Zoe picking up the possible blabber.

"Come on baby, we have to get you fitted for a little tux." Zoe nuzzles him.

"Kay. Bye-bye papa and Uncle Cody." Peter waves heading off with them.

"They're going to drive us crazy." Rex sighs at that.

"Yeah, but we love them for it." Cody chuckles.

The next morning everyone gets ready for the challenge to come. Rex pumped to get this over with. And give Zoe the ring.

'Why is that more heart racing than anything else?' Rex sighs a bit at that.

"Papa okay? Do you have a tummy ache?" Peter looks at him confused.

"I'm okay kiddo. Just getting excited for what's to come." Rex pats his head.

Peter smiles at that leaning into it. He liked papa petting his head. It was like a little way of saying he's here and all is well.

"So you got your suit all ready for the wedding pup?" Cody looks down and smiles.

"We got everything yesterday. But I don't like bowties." Peter's ears droop a bit at the outfit he has to wear.

"It's just for the wedding Peter, don't worry." Cody tries to reassure him.

"And it's only for a bit." Rex pats his head. "So~ did mama and aunty get their dresses too?" he questions lightly.

"Know where they hid them?" Cody raises a brow.

"Mama says no peeking, so we left them at aunties." Peter nods.

'Drat.' Rex sighs at that.

'Foiled again.' Cody sighs.

"Papa why aren't you and uncle allowed to see the dress?" Peter looks at them confused.

"It's a surprise for then and makes seeing them more eye catching." Rex tries to think of how to explain it.

"Eye catching?" Peter looks confused at the big word.

"Like when you watch something really pretty for the first time and can't look away." Cody flushes at the thought.

"Oh! Like pretty lights or fireflies." Peter's tail wags understanding a bit.

"That's right kiddo." Rex rustles his hair again.

"Sir. It's time to go." A guard explains at Rex.

"Right." Rex sighs.

Peter takes a hold of his arm hugging it. He then looks up at him with big pleading eyes.

"I'll win them. Don't worry." Rex pets his head again.

"Kay." Peter let's go reluctantly.

"Come on Peter, let's go cheer him on." Cody grabs his hand and leads him back to Zoe.

At the temple a bit later…

All of them are in the stands waiting to see what's going to happen. Peter sitting on Zoe's lap as they look down at the arena. The others with them

"Look papa!" Peter points to him from above.

Rex waves over at them. Blowing a kiss at them.

'Rex.' Zoe smiles at that.

"Mama Uncle Shane." Peter points again.

"What?" The girls call.

Following his finger they see the gray furred tod coming over to Rex. The curly chestnut haired man shaking hands with Rex. The two seem to talk a bit.

Shane explaining the rules of the first test. How Rex and him would both be playing a game a bit like chest and a screen would show the others what's happening.

"That's it?" Rex chuckles a bit.

"Hey you are facing a champ. So don't get too cocky." Shane winks, a sparkle in his warm brown eyes. "But may the best man win." He holds his hand out for Rex's again.

"Right." Rex nods shaking it.

Back with the others…

"Argh he can't stay out of it can he?" Asha sighs covering her face.

"So like him. He wants to see how skilled Rex is himself." Zoe sighs with a small head shake.

"Is there something I should know about him?" Cody raises a brow.

"Uncle Shane is funny." Peter pipes with a wagging tail.

"Shane likes to do things his way. So it can be hard to predict his movements." Zoe explains.

"He tends to like a challenge as well so finding an off worlder to play his favorite game is a chance he can't give up." Asha shakes her head.

"So Rex has a tough competition." Cody says worried for his vod.

Then all turn, hearing a bell go off. And with that the first match starts. It seems to be even on both sides. Both down to a few key pieces and few moves they can do.

'He's good. If I make a wrong move I'll be trapped.' Rex ponders looking over his pieces.

'Show me what you got.' Shane keeps an eye on him.

Finally Rex moves. Then Shane, but then he realizes Rex just tricked him into a trap.

"He did it!" Zoe cheers.

"Yeah, go Rex!" Asha cheers.

"Way to go vod!" Cody adds.

"Good game, it's been a while since anyone caught me off guard." Shane holds his hand out like a good sport.

"Same here." Rex shakes his hand again, glad he seems to be taking this well.

"Now you have to face Mr. Summer. Good luck." Shane heads off to be with the others.

With that Rex turns to see him dressed ready for a fight. Rex ready to face him. Mr. Summer tosses him a staff and the match starts. Only rule is first to fall and not get up or call off the match loses.

Rex keeps up a defense but can't really get a hit in. Mr. Summer maybe on in years but he's got speed and experience on his side.

"Do you give?" Mr. Summer has him backed against a wall.

"No." Rex shoves him back panting a bit.

With the others…

"Is papa going to be okay?" Peter looks at his mom with downed ears.

'Rex…' Zoe looks at him worried.

"Asha watch Peter for me?" Zoe places him on her lap.

"Zoe what are you doing?" Asha is shocked.

"Mama?" Peter looks confused.

Zoe stands and jumps down from the stand. As her father knocks the staff out of Rex's hand and moves to strike, he hits a staff.

"Zoe?" Both men call.

"Zoe what are you doing?" Rex looks at her confused but happy.

"If you fight I fight. You're my mate and I won't leave you on your own." Zoe calls hitting her dad back.

"Right. Together then." Rex stands picking up his staff.

The two fighting as one against Richard. The two looking almost like they're dancing as they move.

"Do you give up?" they call with each having an end of their staff trapping him the wall.

"I give." Richard nods with a small smile.

The couple smiling as they back down. Richard patting Rex's shoulder with an approving smile.

"And with this the matches are done. You're free to go." Richard smiles at them.

"Not quite yet." Rex shakes his head bending down as he takes the ring out.

"Rex?!" Zoe gasps.

"Zoe Summer, will you marry me? Not for a treaty. But because I'm the mate you want." Rex looks at her hopeful and a bit nervous.

"YES!" Zoe pounces him kissing him as they hit the dirt.

Everyone cheers at this and then come down to congratulate them.

"Yay!" Peter shouts as he comes up to hug them.

"Hi baby/kiddo." The two hug him kissing the top of his head.

"Congrats guys! So romantic." Asha gushes.

"Nice timing Rex." Cody chuckles. 'How am I going to compete with that?' Cody thinks as he feels the ring in his own pocket.

"Smooth move there. I've never seen a proposal after a challenge." Shane comes up.

"Uncle Shane." Peter rushes up to him.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" Shane picks him up and does airplane making the pup laugh.

Rex felt a pring at that. He knows Peter plays with others but this just stung a bit.

"Shane, put him down." Zoe scolds.

"Yeah you're going to make him dizzy." Asha scolds.

"Sorry Blackberry, I can't help it." Shane smirks.

'Blackberry?' Cody raises a brow at that.

"You better be glad you're holding a pup or you'd be mincemeat. You know I hate that name." Asha glares.

Cody smirks glad to hear that.

"Then I better keep the squirt with me." Shane puts Peter up like a shield, but he just laughs knowing it's a joke.

"Come here baby." Zoe takes him back, Peter nuzzling his mom.

"No! I'm vulnerable now." Shane puts his arms up.

Asha punches his arm at that and says "Serves you right." She sticks her tongue out.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Shane asks.

"Why are you such a pup?" Asha chuckles.

"I never grew up." Shane smirks, showing large fangs.

Cody raised a brow at that 'Mountain like her, hey get that out of your head that doesn't mean anything.' Cody shakes his head at that.

'Oh no. He's jealous.' Zoe's ears droop a bit.

'Keep it together vod.' Rex eyes him.

"So I'm guessing you're all going to go celebrate." Shane put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah we should. Rex won and proposed to Zoe. What do you guys want to do?" Asha asks.

"Ice cream!" Peter calls out excitedly.

"Ice cream it is then." Zoe kisses his cheek.

"Anything you want kiddo." Rex rustles his hair.

"Can Uncle Shane come? Please…" Peter begs.

"I think this is just for you all and…" Shane tries to back up.

"You are our guard Shane and anyway we haven't seen you in a year, we need to catch up." Asha holds his shoulder.

"Come with us. We want to hear about your adventures." Zoe nods.

'Great.' Rex sighs a bit not liking him much.

Cody frowned not happy with the idea but he was they're guard and the girls friend, he could try to get along.

With that they headed off to the ice-cream shop. Once there they all got their ice-creams. Rex surprised that Peter got dark chocolate, with gummy worms.

"Tanner did it when we couldn't see you. See…" Zoe explains what happened.

Peter just sat there enjoying his meal and looked up at Rex smiling "Look papa I'm just like you."

"Yes you are. I just might have that too." Rex pats his head smiling.

Peter laughed at that and then continued to eat.

"So I know I missed a lot, you two are getting married and leaving. How will I survive?" Shane pretends his heart is breaking.

"You'll survive the same way you've been for the last year. By the way, did you meet any cute vixens in your research group in the mountains?" Asha teases.

"I'm sure a few of them chased you." Zoe teases.

"Sadly I have not found my destined bonded." Shane puts a hand over his head dramatically making Peter laugh.

"Destined bonded?" Cody asks confused.

What's that?" Rex turns confused himself.

"It's an old story in our culture that when your eyes shine at the same time with the Volpi you are courting, they are your true mate for life and you have an unbreakable bond." Asha explains.

"It's tied to a very romantic story of two lovers bound by the moon." Zoe explains.

"Is that true?" Cody raises a brow.

"Not exactly like the story but most mates do tend to have a strong bond. Some can tell when the other is in danger and a lot of times when the female is pregnant the male can get sympathy symptoms." Asha explains.

"Hiro had them when I was pregnant with Peter." Zoe nods.

"Really?" Rex ponders that.

"I guess we need to catch you boys up on a few things. Sorry." Asha flushes at not getting them ready on such things.

"Yeah we've had little time to explain things." Zoe sighs.

"Don't tell me they don't know that it's possible for us to have litters." Shane laughs.

"Litters?" the guys ask shocked.

"As in up to five pups at a time." Shane puts a hand up to show them.

"Five?!" They exclaim.

They then sit there with far off looks and a bit dizzy.

"Shane!" the girl shouts as he laughs

"What? They had to know."

"Did Uncle Shane break them?" Peter asks.

"Sort of." Asha sighs as she comes up to comfort Cody.

"Rex. Sweetie come back now." Zoe taps his shoulder trying to wake him.

"Five, five pups how. How is that…" Cody mumbles unable to comprehend it.

"Five. Five pups." Rex mutters.

"I think it's time to head back home." Asha sighs.

"Let's go boys." Zoe helps Rex stand.

"Are they going to be okay?" Peter's ears drooped worried.

"They'll be fine they just need to go to bed now." Asha explains helping Cody get up.

"Stay with us baby." Zoe looks over at her little man.

Peter nods following them. Shane right behind them.

Later on…

Rex is resting in his room. Zoe patting his head as a warm cloth is on his eyes.

"You doing better?" Zoe sees him stirring.

"Yeah. Sorry that was just a large shock." Rex nods moving the cloth to look up at her.

"Don't worry that's rare for most families." Zoe smiles at him. "You do want one right? I mean pups with me?" She continues petting his head looking a bit worried.

Rex sits up pecking her lips.

"More than anything." Rex whispers as they part for a bit.

Zoe smiles kissing him back. The two getting lost in the moment and their embrace. That is until Zoe's ears perk a bit placing a finger to his lips and the two separate as the door opens.

"Papa's up!" Peter jumps on the bed and into his arms.

"Sorry if I scared you kiddo." Rex tickles his tummy making him laugh.

With the other two…

Asha and Cody were downstairs as Cody was finally coming around as his head rested on Asha's lap.

"What happened?" Cody groans holding his head.

"You kind of went out of it when you heard about how many pups we can have." Asha flushes.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Asha I do want pups. I do it was just a surprise." Cody explains.

"It's okay, it was a surprise and actually five pups don't happen that often, not anymore. Are you feeling better?" Asha checks his forehead.

He grabs her hand and says "I'm fine. Just excited for the wedding." He smiles.

"Me too. It will be great to finally be together always." Asha blushes but was happy that they never have to worry about missing each other.

"It will and… Asha I want you to know. I'm not marrying you for this treaty but because I love you and to prove it…" Cody gets down on one knee a bit slowly and then brings the ring out from his pocket.

"Gasp Cody?" Asha cries as she looks at the ring. A silver ring with a gray blue moonstone with a lutes carved in the middle.

"Asha Stonefeather, will you marry not for the treaty but for myself." Cody holds her hand a bit nervous.

Asha feels tears at this and then nods "Yes, yes I want to marry you for you." She puts her hand out and Cody slips the ring on, the little stone shining like a moon tray.

After that they spent the next few days getting ready for the weddings. Making sure everything is in its place. The guys getting fitted for their tuxes.

There was just one thing that was bugging both guys. Shane seemed to be really close to both girls. Too close. And he seemed to flirt with Asha.

A day before the wedding…

"But I wanna be with papa!" Peter wines as his mom packs a small overnight bag.

"You won't sleep if you stay here." Zoe pats his head.

"And your tux is at my place so you have to come with us to be ready for the wedding tomorrow." Asha explains.

Peter still pouts on the bed. He doesn't like being far from his papa. Not after everything that happened.

"Come on now. After one night away we never have to be away from papa again. You can do that can't you?" Zoe pats his head.

"Nah uh. Two nights." Peter holds up his fingers. "Why do mama and papa get a room alone? I wanna sleep with you too." He pouts.

"That's… that's so mama and papa can have a bit of alone time." Zoe flushes trying to think of how to explain this.

Peter still pouts. He didn't get this adult stuff and didn't like it.

"Hey we're going to have a great time at my place. You love playing with Tylor don't you?" Asha smiles hoping he be excited to play with her nephew.

Peter gives a little nod at that. Though still not happy.

"Come on baby, time to go." Zoe picks him up with their bag over her shoulder.

Heading out the guys are at the door waiting for them.

"We could have stayed at the temple you know." Rex looks at her lovingly and a bit worried.

"But our dresses are at Asha's." Zoe adds.

"But…" Rex starts but is stopped with a kiss.

"And it's one night. Then we're never apart again." Zoe smiles at him softly.

"Yew." Peter calls as they kiss again.

"That's right yew. Think that for a very long time please." Rex pats his head making his tail wag.

"You going to be okay?" Cody looks worried, every other time she was out of his sight something horrible had happened and he was afraid to leave her.

"I'll be safe at home and I'll have company, don't worry. I'm not letting anything stop me from getting to my wedding." Asha pecks his lips.

"We'll see you at sunset." Zoe pecks Rex's lips.

"Bye-bye." Peter waves with drooped ears.

"You two relax and have some fun." Asha tells them.

"Stay safe." Rex hugs them.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." Shane nods to the grooms.

This didn't make them feel better. Something about Shane just made them feel off. With that they left and the boys were left alone with nothing to do.


End file.
